La ultima jugada
by Brico4889
Summary: Un antiguo enemigo de Gotham aparece para atormentar una vez más a Robin y llevarlo hasta el limite. Robin x Raven
1. Chapter 1

**¿De donde ha salido esto exactamente? La verdad no tengo ni idea. Simplemente empecé a escribir y no pude parar. Tengo ya más de media historia pensada así que las actualizaciones seguramente serán rápidas. Espero que os guste.**

"¡Sí! ¡Chúpate esa, enano verde!"

"¡No vale, no estaba mirando"

Raven levantó brevemente la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, mirando con frustración a Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

 _Me lo merezco por decidir leer aquí en vez de en la tranquilidad de mi habitación_ Pensó mientras intentaba volver a centrarse en las palabras que tenía enfrente, pero un pequeño detalle hizo que volviese a levantar la mirada.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban frente al televisor jugando a algún videojuego de carreras y Estrella de Fuego estaba con ellos animando y jugando también alguna partida de vez en cuando, pero no había señales de su intrépido líder por ninguna parte.

Raven frunció el ceño y comprobó la hora. Apenas las diez de la noche. Demasiado temprano para que Robin hubiese decidió ir a la cama y no había mencionado que tuviese que hacer nada importante.

"¿Sabéis donde está Robin?" Preguntó a sus amigos intentando sonar indiferente y casual.

"Ha salido a patrullar" Respondió Chico Bestia sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Raven perdió por completo el interés en su libro "¿Que ha hecho qué?"

"Si, creo que se ha ido justo después de que acabásemos de cenar. Ha dicho que le apetecía hacer algo de trabajo de calle como en los viejos tiempos"

"¿Y le has dejado que fuese solo?" Preguntó Raven incrédula.

"¿Crees que Robin puede estar en peligro?" Preguntó Estrella de Fuego, claramente preocupada.

"Uh… No, claro que no. Pero somos un equipo y se supone que debemos trabajar juntos" Respondió Raven sin querer alarmar a su amiga.

"Si, no te preocupes Estrella, estamos hablando de Robin. No le pasará nada" La tranquilizó Cyborg "Seguramente solo le ha dado la vena nostálgica. Estoy seguro de que en Gotham hacía esto todas las noches con… Bueno, ya sabéis, con Batman"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el salón después de que Cyborg dijese eso. Robin nunca hablaba de su antiguo mentor, lo cual les hacía sospechar que algo grave había sucedido entre ambos, de modo que el resto de titanes habían llegado a un acuerdo para nunca mencionar al caballero oscuro enfrente de su líder. Con el tiempo se había acabado conviviendo en un tema tabú para ellos aunque Robin no estuviese presente.

"En cualquier caso" Carraspeó Cyborg "Lo que estaba diciendo es que si se pasó años patrullando una ciudad tan llena de crimen como Gotham, sin que le pasase nada, estoy seguro de que podrá sobrevivir una noche en Jump City sin nuestra ayuda"

"Claro, tenéis razón. Me estaba preocupando por nada" Dijo Estrella de Fuego alegremente y aceptó el mando que le estaba ofreciendo Chico Bestia para jugar la siguiente partida.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, que parecían haber olvidado ya el tema, Raven fue incapaz de volver a su lectura y siguió pensando en el Chico Maravilla.

No es que no creyese a Robin capaz de cuidarse solo, llevaban años formando equipo y sabía de sobras de lo que era capaz, pero la idea de que estuviese solo luchando contra criminales sin nadie que le ayudase, la ponía nerviosa.

Robin no era invencible, algo que todos, incluida ella, solían olvidar. Pese a sus innumerables talentos y habilidades solo era humano. No podía crear campos de fuerza que le protegiesen, ni tenía la piel a prueba de balas, solo hacía falta un golpe de mala suerte o que perdiese la concentración durante un segundo y podía acabar muy gravemente herido.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y un terror frío invadió su cuerpo al pensar en Robin tirado en un callejon, sangrando hasta la muerte sin que ninguno de ellos supiese lo que estaba pasando ni pudiese hacer nada para ayudarle.

Notando como sus emociones se estaban adueñando de ella Raven cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

 ** _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_**

Raven repitió su mantra hasta que notó como sus temores empezaban a desaparecer. Estaba siendo irracional e impulsiva, algo muy impropio de ella. Estaba preocupada por su amigo pero en realidad lo que más le molestaba era no tener demasiado control en la situación. No había ningún otro motivo por el cual hubiese reaccionado de forma tan exagerada. Si, eso era todo.

Seguramente.

* * *

Raven se despertó bruscamente de su sueño sin motivo aparente. Confundida miró su despertador y frunció el ceño al ver que apenas eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Extraño, no recordaba haber tenido ninguna pesadilla ni nada por el estilo y sin embargo se había despertado de golpe y era incapaz de volver a dormirse. De hecho se sentía tan alerta como si se hubiese tomado cinco litros de cafeína.

Muy extraño sin duda.

Pensando que igual necesitaba relajarse decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse un té de hierbas, esperando que la infusión lograse calmarla y el sueño volviese a ella.

Antes de llegar a la cocina sin embargo oyó unos ruidos débiles procedentes de la enfermería y vio que las luces estaban encendidas.

Raven cambió de dirección y se encaminó hacia allí, teniendo una sospecha muy concreta sobre quien podría estar en la enfermería a esas horas y notando como un temor familiar volvía a aflorar en su cabeza.

Tal y como se esperaba, encontró a Robin intentando curarse a si mismo, aunque afortunadamente la situación era mucho menos dramática de lo que ella había temido.

El Chico Maravilla parecía estar perfectamente a excepción de un corte poco profundo en su espalda que ya había dejado de sangrar. El problema era que, por la zona en la que estaba localizado la herida, Robin era incapaz de llegar a ella correctamente para desinfectarla.

Sin poder evitarlo Raven se encontró a si misma mirando embobada a Robin, notando como el calor subía por sus mejillas. Su lider se había desprendido de toda su ropa, salvo sus pantalones, para poder observar mejor el corte dejando al descubierto su pecho tonificado y sus brazos bien definido. No fue sin embargo su gran estado de forma física lo que llamó más la atención de Raven (Robin tenía que estar en buena forma a la fuerza para hacer todas las piruetas que hacía durante las peleas) sino las muchas cicatrices que podía ver en su cuerpo.

Había un montón y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora pese al tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él… Claro que tampoco era que hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a Robin desnudo de cintura para arriba… Ni tampoco quería tenerlas, obviamente.

Al final acabó sucediendo lo inevitable; Robin levantó la vista y se quedó petrificado al ver a Raven para en la puerta, observándole atentamente. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio, sin saber que decir.

El Chico Maravilla fue el primero en hablar "Bueno, esto es incomodo"

"¿Para ti o para mí?" Preguntó Raven con su habitual tono neutro.

"Para ambos" Tras un segundo de pausa Robin añadió "Probablemente más para mí"

Raven sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia le herida de Robin "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"Si, por favor"

Raven se acercó a él, cogió la gasa y el desinfectante y empezó a limpiarle la herida "¿Sabes que puedo hacerla desaparecer en pocos segundos, verdad?"

"Lo sé, pero prefiero que quede marca" Ante la mirada confundida de Raven, Robin se explicó "Cometí un error, pensé que los había desarmado a todos pero uno de ellos aún tenía una navaja y le di la espalda, si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo podría haber sido mucho peor. Esta cicatriz será un recordatorio de que no debo volver a cometer el mismo error"

"Pues parece que tienes muchos errores de los que aprender" Dijo Raven, haciendo alusión a sus otras cicatrices.

"Solo soy humano" Le recordó Robin "Y empecé a hacer esto de muy joven. Entonces no era tan cuidadoso como soy ahora"

Raven levantó una ceja "¿Quieres decir que ahora eres cuidadoso? No quiero pensar en como debías ser antes"

"Ja ja. Muy graciosa"

"¿Cuantos años tenias la primera vez que te pusiste el traje?" Preguntó Raven con genuina curiosidad.

"Once"

Raven se estremeció. Once años y ya estaba luchando contra el crimen en una ciudad como Gotham. ¿Que le había pasado a Robin para que decidiese llevar este tipo de vida "Y lograste que no te matasen la primera noche. Estoy impresionada"

Robin la ofreció una sonrisa descarada "Por si lo has olvidado, he sido entrenado por el mejor"

Raven se sorprendió por la tranquilidad con la que Robin se había referido a Batman pero hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo "¿Y que te ha hecho querer salir esta noche a patrullar de todas formas? ¿Cyborg tenía razón? ¿Echas de menos cuando lo hacías en Gotham?"

Robin pensó un momento en la respuesta "No es que lo eche de menos es solo que… Miras no me malinterpretes, nosotros hacemos un gran trabajo y sé que la ciudad es más segura gracias a ello, pero muchos días nos limitamos a quedarnos aquí haciendo nuestras cosas hasta que suena la alarma anti crimen. En Gotham las cosas nunca eran así. Salíamos a la calle e intentábamos prevenir los delitos antes de que sucediesen. Si Batman se entera de la forma en que me he relajado desde que nos separamos seguramente me daría la paliza de mi vida" Esta vez Raven no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa y eso no le pasó desapercibido a Robin "¿A que viene esa cara?"

Ella negó con la cabeza "No es nada. Tan solo me ha sorprendido que mencionases a Batman tan tranquilamente"

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Como se supone que debía mencionarlo?"

Raven le miró sorprendida "¿Acaso no estáis peleados?"

"¿De donde demonios has sacado eso?" Preguntó Robin confundido.

"Bueno… Todos lo supusimos porque desde que se formó este equipo ninguno de nosotros recuerda haberte oído hablar de él o mencionarle siquiera"

"Eso no es..." Robin se calló de golpe e intentó hacer memoria "Puede… Puede que tengas razón. Espera un momento ¿Todo el equipo piensa que yo y Batman no nos llevamos bien?"

"Si. Incluso tenemos una especie de acuerdo táctico de no mencionarle en tu presencia"

"Increíble" Murmuró Robin, y de repente sintió la necesidad de explicarse "Raven te aseguro que no odio a Batman. Él es más que un maestro o un mentor, ha sido como un padre para mí. Hubo un tiempo en mi vida en que lo perdí todo y a todos y de no ser por él solo dios sabe en que me habría convertido"

Raven asimiló esa información "Entonces ¿Por que esta es la primera vez que hablas de él?"

Robin apartó la mirada "Te parecerá una tontería"

"Pruébame"

"Mira tienes que entender esto; Yo admiro a Batman, siempre ha sido un héroe para mí pero su sombra es muy alargada. Por eso me fui de Gotham. Sabía que si me quedaba a su lado siempre sería conocido como el Robin de Batman y yo quería seguir mi propio camino. Ser conocido como algo más que el chico que acompaña al murciélago"

"¿Así que nunca le mencionas porque no quieres que le gente te relacione con él?"

Robin pareció sonrojarse "Sé que suena ridículo, pero cuando conocí a Cyborg y Chico Bestia no dejaron de preguntarme sobre Batman y eso me puso de los nervios. Supongo que por eso pensaron que no estábamos en buenos términos"

"Creo que lo entiendo" Dijo Raven.

"¿Lo haces?"

"Si. Es decir, en parte lo haces por una cuestión de ego, pero principalmente quieres que la gente te reconozca por lo que eres, no por aquellos que te rodean"

"Si, algo así. Por cierto ¿Como vas por ahí atrás?"

Raven parpadeó y se dio cuenta avergonzada que se había entretenido tanto hablando con Robin que se había olvidado de su herida. Rápidamente terminó de limpiarla y le puso un parche "Ya está"

"Gracias" Robin volvió a vestirse "Creo que me voy a la cama, es tarde y estoy algo falto de practica en esto de trasnochar"

"Sabes que no tenias que ir solo ¿verdad?" Le espetó de repente Raven antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado "Somos un equipo. Me parece bien que quieras patrullar las calles, pero deberías llevar a alguien que te cuide las espaldas"

Robin sonrió descaradamente "¿Te estas ofreciendo voluntaria?"

Raven soltó un bufido "¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?"

"Vamos, no disimules, sabes que disfrutas con mi compañía"

Por algún extraño motivo eso hizo que las mejillas de Raven se tiñeran de rojo pero rezó para que Robin no se diese cuenta "En tus sueños"

Robin se río "La próxima vez que vaya a patrullar te avisaré y tú decides si quieres acompañarme o no" Y se fue sin darle tiempo a responder.

Raven se quedó allí de pie bastante frustrada con su líder sin embargo las esquinas de sus labios empezaron a levantarse en el inicio de una sonrisa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se inicio con bastante normalidad en la torre de los Titanes. Cyborg y Chico bestia estaban teniendo su habitual discusión sobre carne y tofu y Raven ya se había terminado su tostada y estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro y sorbiendo un té.

"¡Amigo Robin!" Gritó de repente Estrella de Fuego al ver al Chico Maravilla entrar por la puerta "Estoy muy feliz de verte en un buen estado se salud. Los comentarios que Raven hizo anoche provocaron que me preocupase enormemente por tu seguridad"

"¿En serio?" Robin miró a Raven con una ceja levantada "Es bueno saber que te preocupas por mí después de todo"

Raven estaba agradecida de que en esta ocasión la capucha fuese capaz de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas "No te hagas ilusiones. Solo estaba preocupada porque si te pasa algo a ti, me tocará a mí liderar a esta pandilla"

"Uh, disculpa Raven" Intervino Cyborg "Pero creo que la jerarquía interna marca que yo soy el líder en caso de que Robin no pueda cumplir con esa tarea"

"¡Oye, esperad un momento!" Protestó Chico Bestia "¿Por que tiene que ser uno de vosotros? Yo me siento más que capacitado para liderar el equipo"

"Si hombre" Bufó Cyborg.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Significa que eso no ocurrirá mientras podamos evitarlo" Explicó Raven antes de que Cyborg pudiese abrir la boca "No te ofendas, Chico Bestia, pero sería como si de repente nombrasen a Plastic Man líder de la Liga de la Justicia"

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño con confusión "¿Y eso que tendría de malo? A mí Plastic Man me parece un gran tipo"

"Por si hacían falta más pruebas" Murmuró Cyborg maneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Es evidente que aquí nadie me da el respeto que merezco" Chico Bestia lanzó una mirada a su compañera alienígena "Estrella, tú me apoyas ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que si, amigo mio. Pero si el puesto de líder está sometido a votación, a mi también me gustaría presentarme candidata"

"Esteeee ¿Chicos?" Robin hizo gestos con la mano para llamar la atención de todos "Sigo aquí ¿Recordáis? Siempre me alegra que estéis preparados para cualquier cosa, pero no es necesario que me vayáis buscando sustituto por el momento"

"Nunca se sabe, los accidentes suceden" Comentó Raven secamente.

"Oh, ya veo. Así que se trata de una conspiración en mi contra" Se burló Robin mientras se preparaba un bol de cereales "Muy bien, sé ver cuando no soy deseado. Hoy mismo hago las maletas y me largo"

"¡NO!" Estrella de Fuego corrió a abrazar a Robin con todas sus fuerzas "Todos te queremos Robin, no sé por que Raven ha dicho algo tan horrible"

"Estrella, solo estaban bromeando" Explicó Cyborg.

"Oh" Estrella de Fuego se calmó al instante "Me disculpo entonces. Aún no se me da muy bien captar este tipo de bromas terrestres"

"¿Estrella?" Raven hizo un gesto hacia Robin, que se estaba volviendo azul debido al apretado abrazo de la alienígena "Igual sería mejor que le soltases"

"Uy, lo siento amigo Robin. ¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente" Robin jadeó en busca de aire "Y me alegra saber que tú no quieres que me vaya. Siempre es agradable sentirse querido"

"Pues claro que si Robin. Eres mi mejor amigo" Dijo Estrella de Fuego con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Raven observó el intercambio de palabras y sintió una molesta y poco común sensación de celos empezó a aflorar dentro de ella. Tuvo el repentino impulso de decir que ella también echaría de menos a Robin si se iba, pero se controló porque eso no solo estaba algo fuera de lugar sino que probablemente haría que sus compañeros la mirasen extrañados.

"¿Como te fue la patrulla de todas formas?" Le preguntó Cyborg a Robin.

"Bien supongo. Supongo que necesito recuperar el ritmo porque no vi demasiada acción. Evité un par de robos y detuve una banda que estaba traficando con obras de arte falsas procedentes de Asia y Europa occidental"

Cyborg soltó un silbido "Pues no está mal para una sola noche. ¿Piensas seguir haciéndolo más a menudo?"

Robin se encogió de hombros "Seguramente. Puede que no cada noche, pero me sentí bien al volver a patear las calles después de tanto tiempo"

"¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe, algún día?" Preguntó Chico Bestia "Ya sabes, para tener refuerzos si hace falta"

"No es necesario. Si algún día me encuentro con algo que no soy capaz de manejar ya os avisaré"

Raven levantó la vista de su libro confundida, ya que la noche anterior Robin le había ofrecido ir con él a patrullar y se encontró con la mirada de su líder fija en ella.

 _No quiere la ayuda de los demás, solo la mía_

Ese pensamiento hizo que el estomago de Raven empezase a dar vueltas y volvió a sonrojarse profundamente.

Extraño. Era la tercera vez en menos de diez horas que se sonrojaba debido a Robin. Tal vez debería revisar sus emociones para descubrir la causa de eso. Aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

De repente una alarma empezó a sonar.

"Tenemos una vídeo llamada entrante" Informó Cyborg.

Robin fue al monitor "Chicos es de la central de policía, será mejor que vengáis, sea lo que sea seguramente querrán hablar con todos"

Los Titanes se agruparon detrás de Robin y este contestó la llamada.

En el momento en el que el rostro del comisario de Jump City apareció en la pantalla Robin supo que algo iba muy mal. El hombre parecía estar extremadamente nervioso, incluso asustado.

"Comisario" Le saludó Robin con una inclinación de cabeza "¿Que podemos hacer por usted?"

El hombre tragó saliva un par de veces antes de poder hablar "Titanes… Ha sucedido algo… Los detalles aún no se han filtrado en la prensa pero seguramente lo harán pronto y temo que pueda cundir el pánico entre la población… Anoche hubo un asesinato en la zona rica de la ciudad"

Los Titanes se miraron confundidos. ¿Todo esto por un simple asesinato? La muerte de una persona siempre era una tragedia, pero la reacción del comisario parecía un tanto exagerada.

"¿Tienen alguna idea de quien es el asesino?" Preguntó Raven.

"Si, la tenemos, porque dejó su tarjeta de visita. Y una nota que creemos, va dirigida a ti, Robin"

Robin notó un sudor frío corriendo por su espalda _No. Por favor él no. Cualquiera menos él_

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando el comisario levantó don bolsas de pruebas para que pudiesen ver su contenido.

En una había una hoja de papel donde se podía leer el mensaje

 _¿Me echabas de menos, pajarito?_

En la otra había una comodín


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinceramente gracias a todos los que leísteis y comentasteis el primer capitulo. No estaba seguro de si esta historia era una buena idea de modo que me sorprendió muy gratamente la buena acogida que tuvo**

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

Raven observó a Robin con preocupación. Su apariencia exterior era inquebrantable, como siempre, pero la empatica era capaz de percibir el conflicto interno que lo estaba azolando.

"¿Habéis contactado con la policía de Gotham?" Preguntó finalmente Robin.

"Todavía no"

"Háganlo. Hablé directamente con Jim Gordon. Voy a necesitar que me envié un informe de la escena del crimen, toda la información que tienen sobre la víctima y las pruebas que han encontrado hasta el momento"

"Considéralo hecho"

"Le mantendré al corriente sobre lo que descubrimos" Dijo Robin antes de cortar la comunicación, e inmediatamente realizó otra llamada.

"¿A quien llamas ahora?" Preguntó Cyborg "¿No deberíamos empezar a buscar a…?"

Las palabras de Cyborg murieron en sus labios cuando una figura oscura con forma de murciélago apareció en la pantalla.

"B-B-Batman. Señor Batman. Señor" Tartamudeó Chico Bestia "Es un honor conocerle al fin"

Batman pasó su mirada por el resto de Titanes, haciendo que todos se encogiesen ligeramente, incluida Raven, antes de centrar su atención en su antiguo protegido "Robin. Ha pasado bastante tiempo"

"Me temo que esta no es una llamada de cortesía. El Joker está en Jump City"

"¿Estás seguro?" La voz de Batman no reflejó ninguna emoción.

"Al cien por cien. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que puede estar haciendo aquí?"

"Hace dos meses se escapó del manicomio y desde entonces no ha dado señales de vida. Todos mis intentos de localizarle han resultado infructuosos. Sospechaba que se estaba escondiendo mientras preparaba algo grande, pero nunca imaginé que había abandonado la ciudad"

"Creo que está aquí por mí" Murmuró Robin tanto para si mismo como para Batman "Anoche asesinó a un hombre y dejó una nota expresamente dirigida a mí. Estoy esperando que la policía me envié las pruebas pero sospecho que solo lo mató para llamar mi atención"

"Ese suele ser su modus operandi" Estuvo de acuerdo Batman "Empieza con algo relativamente pequeño para llamar nuestra atención y mientras tanto prepara su jugada"

Robin apretó los dientes. El problema con el Joker era que resultaba imposible predecir que haría a continuación, no había forma alguna de anticiparse, solo podían esperar y reaccionar. Los Titanes nunca se habían enfrentado a alguien como él.

Se ha cansado de perder siempre contra Batman y ahora ha decidido probar suerte conmigo Pensó Robin notando como la ira invadía su cuerpo.  
"¿Crees que podréis manejarlo por vuestra cuenta, o necesitas que venga?" Preguntó Batman.

Robin parpadeó sorprendido. Había supuesto que, tratándose de su mayor enemigo, Bruce vendría a Jump City sin importar lo que él pudiese opinar al respecto. El hecho de que pensase que tal vez ellos eran capaces de ocuparse del Joker sin ayuda hizo que se sintiera a la vez halagado y presionado.

"Nos las apañaremos" Respondió al fin Robin "Pero si en algún momento veo que la situación nos supera, te avisaré enseguida"

"Bien. Mientras tanto intentaré averiguar si alguien en Gotham tiene alguna idea de lo que el Joker podría estar tramando. Te mantendré informado"

"Lo mismo digo. Robin fuera"

"Tío. Hemos conocido a Batman y vamos a enfrentarnos al Joker" Chico Bestia parecía incapaz de contener su emoción "Creo que este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida"

"Si tuvieses la más mínima idea de a que vamos a enfrentarnos no dirías eso" Le espetó Robin, tal vez con demasiada dureza, haciendo que el cambia-formas verde retrocediese varios pasos.

"¿Por donde sugieres que empecemos?" Intervino Raven, antes de que la situación se volviese más tensa.

Robin la observó brevemente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a escribir frenéticamente en el ordenador "Creo que deberíamos revisar todos los sistemas de seguridad e la Torre"

"¿Crees que intentará atacarnos aquí?"

"No lo sé. Eso es lo que le vuelve tan peligroso. Nunca puedes estar seguro de lo que está tramando. Y sea lo que sea ha tenido por lo menos dos meses para prepararlo, de modo que Batman tiene razón, será algo grande"

"¿Por que piensas que lleva tanto tiempo planeándolo? Igual decidió venir aquí hace pocos días. A fin de cuentas el hombre está loco ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Cyborg.

Robin negó con la cabeza "Es un psicópata, pero nunca hace nada al azar y mucho menos toma decisiones precipitadas. En ese aspecto tiene la mente de un genio. Puedes estar seguro de que ha planificado hasta el más mínimo detalle"

"¿Entonces que hacemos?"

"Voy a revisar todas las pruebas que la policía recogió en la escena del crimen. Siempre deja alguna pista sutil para que le sigamos el rastro. Tiene que hacerlo. La broma nunca tiene gracia a menos que alguien para presenciarla por completo"

"¿Y cuando la encuentres que?"

"Entonces le detendremos antes de que pueda herir a nadie más" Declaró Robin con tono tajante.

Lastima que no se sentía ni la mitad de confiado de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

"Toma, creo que te hará falta"

Robin apartó la vista de la pantalla para ver a Raven parada a su lado, con una humeante taza de café en su mano.

"Gracias" Robin aceptó la taza con una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo.

"Llevas más de veinticuatro horas aquí encerrado. Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso"

"No puedo. Aún no he encontrado nada remotamente útil. Ninguna pista, ninguna conexión, nada. Es frustrante"

Raven no dijo nada, sabiendo que era mejor dejarle tranquilo cuando se ponía de ese modo "Está bien. Si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme"

"Raven, espera" La voz de Robin la detuvo antes de que pudiese alejarse "Lo siento, no quería sonar tan brusco"

"No pasa nada. Entiendo que toda esta… situación te tenga algo alterado" Su voz era tan plana como de costumbre, pero había un ligero destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Alterado" Robin se río sin humor "Si, supongo que es una forma de decirlo"

"Robin" Raven se bajó la capucha y se acercó a él "Soy consciente de cuanto te está afectando esto. Puedo sentirlo. Tu ira, tu miedo, y tu culpa. Normalmente tus defensas mentales son tan buenas que tendría que concentrarme al máximo para captar el más mínimo detalle pero ahora mismo ni siquiera tengo que intentarlo. Tú mismo estás proyectando esos sentimientos"

"Pues claro que tengo miedo, y me siento culpable, Rae. He visto durante años lo que ese maniaco le hacía a Gotham, he visto como llevaba a Batman hasta el limite una y otra vez hasta el punto de que a veces estuvo apunto incluso de rendirse y colgar la capucha para siempre. Y ahora está aquí, en nuestra ciudad. Y es todo debido a mí"

"Sabes que eso es una estupidez" Le reprendió ella con dureza "Tú no eres el responsable de esto Robin. El Joker es el único culpable. Y vamos a detenerle, como hacemos siempre"

Robin sonrió "Gracias"

"¿Por que?"

"Por decirme lo que necesitaba oír"

Raven le devolvió una media sonrisa "Alguien tiene que mantenerte con los pies en el suelo. Ya sabemos que es lo que pasa cuando te obsesionas demasiado con algo"

"Si. Raven ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Crees que he hecho mal al rechazar la ayuda de Batman?"

"Tú eres el líder. La decisión era solo tuya" Respondió Raven sin querer profundizar más en el tema.

"Sería un líder espantoso si no pido la opinión de mis compañeros en temas tan importantes"

Raven lo observó fijamente varios segundos antes de responder "No se que decirte. Ninguno de nosotros se ha enfrentado antes al Joker, salvo tú, de modo que si tú crees que podemos encargarnos de él sin ayuda, eso es más que suficiente para mí"

"¿Y si me equivoco?" Susurró Robin.

"La posibilidad de que fallemos siempre está ahí. En cualquier momento, en cualquier circunstancia. Lo que hacemos es peligroso, lo sabes mejor que la mayoría. Pero te lo diré una vez más. Independientemente de lo que suceda, o de como suceda, no sera culpa tuya. Así que deja de atormentarte"

"Quiero creerte, Raven, pero no es tan sencillo. No puedo evitar preguntarme si le dije a Batman que no viniese porque de verdad creo que lo podemos manejar nosotros solos, o porque quería demostrarle a él, y a mi mismo, que yo puedo manejarlo. Y si ese es el caso, y alguno de vosotros acaba herido, o peor, debido a mi arrogancia, jamás me lo perdonaré"

Raven notó una punzada de tristeza al ver a Robin tan inseguro y angustiado de modo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para consolarle; Lo abrazó.

Al instante notó como el cuerpo del Chico Maravilla se tensaba y temió haber cometido un error pero entonces Robin se relajó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Raven apenas era capaz de entender todas las emociones que corrían dentro de su cuerpo en ese momento. Se sentía cálida, segura... Feliz. No estaba particularmente familiarizada con ninguna de esas tres sensaciones pero descubrió que no le importaría sentirlas más a menudo.

"Pase lo que pase Robin, me tendrás a tu lado. Te lo prometo" Le susurró al oído.

"Gracias Rae" Podía notar la sonría de Robin incluso sin verla.

"¿Robin? ¿Como estás? Cyborg dice que llevas mucho tiempo... Oh"

En el momento en que Estrella de Fuego entró, Raven se apartó de Robin como si su cuerpo quemase, pero eso no impidió que la alienígena viese el abrazo que ambos estaban compartiendo.

 _Mierda mierda mierda mierda_ Pensó Raven. Lo ultimo que necesitaban ahora era que Estrella se pusiese celosa o la acusase de querer robarle a _su chico._

 _"_ Estrella" Empezó Raven "Te juro que..."

Las palabras de Raven se vieron ahogadas cuando la alarma anti crimen sonó por toda la torre.

"Parece que están atracando el banco del centro "Dijo Robin, mirando los monitores como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Voy a avisar a Chico Bestia, probablemente aún estará durmiendo" Dijo Estrella y se fue tras dedicarle una ultima mirada indescifrable a Raven.

"Será mejor que vayamos nosotros también" Dijo Robin pero Raven pudo ver claramente que su mente estaba muy lejos del crimen que tenían entre manos.

"¿Por que no te quedas y dejas que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto?" Preguntó Raven, antes de poder morderse la lengua. Ante la mirada confundida de Robin se explicó "Eres de lejos el mejor detective de nosotros. Tus habilidades son más útiles aquí, intentando descubrir que está tramando el Joker. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que podremos arreglárnoslas media hora sin que nos vigiles"

Robin pareció dudar pero acabó asintiendo "Tienes razón. Gracias Rae"

* * *

Cyborg detuvo el coche enfrente del banco "Muy bien, aquí estamos. Según mi escáner los atracadores aún están dentro y no parece que haya rehenes. Esto debería ser fácil. ¡Titanes, vamos!" Gritó imitando a Robin, haciendo que los demás le mirasen extrañados "¿Que?"

"Tío, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Ha quedado muy raro" Dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven asintió "Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él"

"Uhg… De acuerdo" Cyborg parecía algo desanimado "Vamos a detener a los malos… Y por favor, ni una palabra de esto a Robin"

Los Titanes bajaron del vehículo y se aproximaron al banco pero antes de entrar Estrella de Fuego agarró a Raven por el codo "Raven ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?"

La empatica miró a su amiga incrédula "Estrella, ahora mismo estamos un poco ocupados ¿No puede esperar?"

"Será muy rápido. Solo quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tienes sentimientos románticos por Robin?"

Raven no era una persona que se quedase fácilmente sin palabras pero en esa ocasión no pudo hacer más que mirar a la Tamariana con la boca abierta "¿Que?"

"Cuando os he visto antes le estabas abrazando y parecías muy a gusto en sus brazos, por eso he supuesto que tal vez amas a Robin" Extrañamente Estrella de Fuego no parecía enfadada ni celosa, solo curiosa.

"No-No amo a Robin, Estrella" Aseguró Raven. Las palabras dejaron un sabor amargo en su boca pero lo ignoró "Te aseguro que entre nosotros no hay nada aparte de amistad. Tan solo le estaba abrazando porque todo este asunto del Joker le está afectando bastante y pensé que necesitaba algo de consuelo, eso es todo"

"Oh. Es una pena. Iba a decirte que si sentías algo por él tienes todo mi apoyo, pero supongo que no será necesario"

Por segunda vez en pocos minutos Raven no supo que decir "¿Tengo tu apoyo? Pensaba que tú y Robin…?"

"No. Hablamos de ello hace un tiempo y decidimos ser solamente amigos. Robin me dijo que lo que sentía por mí era más bien el tipo que amor que alguien puede sentir por su hermana, no un amor romántico y después de considerarlo me di cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo por él"

"¡Raven, Estrella de Fuego! ¿Que estáis haciendo ahí atrás?" Gritó Cyborg de repente.

"Nada, ya venimos" Respondió Estrella de Fuego "En fin si en algún momento tus sentimientos por Robin cambian espero que sepas que tienes mi total bendición" Y se fue volando a reunirse con sus compañeros.

"De… Acuerdo" Murmuró Raven.

Esa había sido, probablemente, la conversación más extraña que había tenido nunca con Estrella de Fuego. Y era bastante decir considerando como solían ser las conversaciones con su amiga.

 _Estrella piensa que siento algo por Robin, y aparentemente ellos han decidido ser solo amigos. ¿Podría ser que…?_

Raven sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa linea de pensamiento. No tenía ningún sentido albergar esa clase de sentimientos por su líder. Además independientemente de lo que ella pudiese sentir, Robin nunca sentiría lo mismo. Si solo quería ser amigo con Estrella ¿Que posibilidades tenía ella?

Apretó los dientes molesta. Estaba claro que ese ultimo pensamiento había sido cosa de Timidez o Depresión. Cuando volviesen a la Torra haría una vista a Nunca Jamas para ver que demonios estaban haciendo sus emociones.

"Gracias por unirte a nosotros Raven" Comentó Cyborg sarcásticamente cuando al fin los alcanzó "De acuerdo, escucharme, el plan es muy simple. Chico Bestia conviértete en un rinoceronte y tira las puertas abajo, Raven usa tus poderes para quitarle las armas a los ladrones, Estrella lanza un par de ráfagas desde el aire para que se den cuenta que lo mejor es rendirse y yo haré lo mismo desde tierra con mi cañón sonico. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para entrar en acción.

" ** _Azarath_ _Metrion_ _Zinthos_** " Gritó Raven.

Había cuatro hombres enmascarados en el banco con armas semiautomáticas. Cuando Raven pronuncio sus palabras se vieron rodeados por una energía oscura que los envió volando contra la pared, dejándolos inconscientes.

"¿Ya está?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, recuperando su forma humana.

"Ha sido bastante fácil" Comentó Estrella de Fuego.

"Pues si" Cyborg estuvo de acuerdo "Casi hasta resulta decepcionante"

"Y que lo digas. Jajajajajaja. Raven ha acabado con todos jajajajajaja en un segundo jajajajajaja" Chico Bestia se dobló sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose el estomago, sin dejar de reír.

Cyborg le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza "Oye amigo, contrólate. Tampoco tiene tanta gracia"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA Lo se JAJAJAJAJA Pero no puedo evitarlo"

En ese momento Raven supo que algo iba mal, pero antes de poder hacer nada una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que cayese de rodillas, luchando por respirar.

Cyborg, Estrella de Fuego y Chico Bestia parecían haber sufrido un ataque similar, con la diferencia de que a ellos los había dejado inconscientes desde un principio.

"¡Mirad eso chicos! Han caído como moscas. Huahahahahahaha. Me encanta trabajar con niños. Son tan divertidos"

Raven vio como varios hombres aparecían de repente, rodeando a sus compañeros caídos. Intentó ponerse en pie pero las fuerzas le fallaron y volvió a caerse al suelo.

"Jefe, esa de ahí sigue moviéndose"

"Ya lo veo Jonny, ya lo veo" Raven notó como una mano helada le agarraba la barbilla obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Se sentía como si una densa capa de niebla estuviese nublando su mente pero de todas formas no le resultó dificil reconocer el rostro blanco como un fantasma, y esa sonrisa sádica, que tenía delante "Ahhh. Tu eres la bruja ¿verdad? Me encantan los trucos de magia. Tal vez cuando haya acabado con el pequeño pajarito pueda divertirme un poco contigo"

 _Robin_ Sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Raven se soltó del agarre del Joker y levantó una mano " _ **Azarath..."**_

Sin embargo no fue capaz de seguir ya que, con una rapidez insólita, el Joker le agarró la muñeca y una nueva corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor y desplomarse en el suelo como un peso muerto. Sin embargo no perdió la consciencia. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y respiraba pesadamente.

"Tienes que estar de broma" El Joker hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres y le trajeron un bate de béisbol "Algunos niños sencillamente no entienden cuando es hora de irse a la cama"

Raven vio como el bate se dirigía hacia ella y notó el fuerte impacto en su cráneo.

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _Tal vez debería haber ido con ellos_ Pensó Robin, pasándose una mano por la cara con frustración.

Si bien se había sentido agradecido cuando Raven había sugerido que el se quedase en la Torre, para seguir investigando que podía estar tramando el Joker, mientras ellos se encargaban del atraco al banco, ahora se daba cuenta de que su cerebro podría haber usado esa pequeña distracción para recargar pilas y volver a enfocar el problema con una nueva perspectiva.

En fin, ahora ya era tarde, de modo que volvió a repasarlo una vez más; La víctima era Victor Williams, barón, 53 años, de origen británico, empresario, divorciado y sin hijos. Ninguna conexión aparente con Gotham o cualquier organización criminal, nadie le estaba investigando ni era sospechoso de ningún delito. En la escena del crimen no se había encontrado ninguna prueba salvo la carta y la nota dirigida a él.

Podría incluso pensarse que se trataba de un imitador o de alguien intentando hacer que el Joker pareciese el culpable para desviar sospechas, de no ser por la causa de la muerte.

Victor Williams había muerto de risa. Literalmente. Había inhalado una de las toxinas del Joker, provocando que empezase a reír de forma descontrolada hasta el punto que no pudo seguir respirando y se ahogó.

A simple vista parecía ser como había sospechado en un principio; Una víctima al azar que el Joker había elegido para hacer notar su presencia.

Estaba apunto de volver a comprobar las cuentas bancarias de Williams (solo para asegurarse de que no se le había pasado nada las cuatro primeras veces) cuando le llegó un mensaje de Batman.

Al parecer Bruce había tenido algo más de suerte que él. Tras pasarse toda la noche presionando y amenazando a sus diferentes contactos y chivatos en los bajos fondos de Gotham, alguien había hablado. Aparentemente un par de días después de que el Joker se fugase de Arkham, un hombre que coincidía con la descripción de Jonny Frost (uno de los hombres de confianza del Joker) había estado preguntando si alguien conocía a algún tipo de confianza en Jump City al que se le pudiese encargar trabajillos importantes, para su jefe.

Bruce le había adjuntado un expediente completo del nombre que había sacado; Francis Morgan. Un criminal de poca monta. Su ficha consistía prácticamente toda en agresiones, atracos a mano armada, allanamientos de morada y esa clase de delitos. Se había pasado casi toda su vida adulta entrando y saliendo de la cárcel cada pocos meses.

Encajaba con el perfil de matones que solía usar el Joker. Poco cerebro, fáciles de manipular, demasiado estúpido como para retener cualquier información importante o pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de traicionarle.

No parecía muy prometedor, pero era sin ninguna duda la mejor pista que tenía hasta el momento. En su archivo constaba su ultima dirección conocida en la ciudad. Probablemente no estaría de más ir a hacerle una visita.

Le envió un mensaje a Bruce, agradeciéndole la información y prometiendo que se pondría en contacto con él si descubría algo importante y salió de la Torre.

Pensó brevemente en esperar a los demás, o al menos contactarles para decirle donde iba pero igual estaban en medio de una pelea y no quería distraerlos. Además era posible que no encontrase nada útil o que el tipo ni siquiera estuviese allí.

Con su moto tardó menos de diez minutos en llegar a la dirección. Una rápida comprobación del perímetro sirvió para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. Lo cual no eran buenas noticias precisamente. Si no había nadie vigilando a Morgan, las posibilidades de que tuviese alguna información útil decaían drásticamente.

De todas formas no había llegado hasta ahí para irse sin más. Optando por un ataque sorpresa, entró saltando a través de una ventana, listo para luchar si fuese necesario…

… Y lo primero que vio fue a Francis Morgan durmiendo la mona en el sofá rodeado de al menos una veintena de latas de cerveza.

"Tiene que ser una broma" Se quejó Robin "Estas cosas nunca le pasan a Batman"

Caminó hasta colocarse delante de Morgan y le dio un par de bofetadas con fuerza "¡Vamos despierta!"

"Uhhh ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?"

"¡El Joker! ¿Donde está?"

Morgan le miró con los ojos entrecerrados "Tú eres Robin"

Robin le agarró la mano derecha y le rompió el pulgar con un fuerte chasquido haciendo que gritase de dolor "Tienes otros nueve dedos. Cada vez que me des una respuesta que no me gusta te romperé uno. Y luego pasaré a otros huesos. Ahora dime ¿Donde está el Joker?"

"No lo sé" Sollozó Morgan "Solo le he visto una vez y fue él quien vino aquí. Cuando le vi casi me meé encima. Yo no me junto con esa clase de psicópatas, pero si me hubiese negado a ayudarle me habría matado"

"¿Que es lo que planea? ¿Para que te necesita?"

"Me pidió que le guardase algo"

"¿El qué?"

Morgan señaló un escritorio "En el primer cajón"

Sin apartar la vista del hombre, Robin fue hacia allí y abrió el cajón "¿Una tarjeta de memoria? ¿El Joker te dio esto?"

"Dijo que se lo tenía que guardar hasta que un amigo suyo viniese a buscarlo"

"¿Un amigo?" Repitió Robin incrédulo. Eso cada vez tenía menos sentido.

"Si. Supuestamente tenía que venir hoy o mañana. Yo solo tenía que guardarlo hasta entonces y ya no me necesitarían para nada. Te lo juro eso, es todo lo que sé"

"¿Quien era ese amigo? ¿Te dio un nombre?"

"Si, pero no me sonó en absoluto. Puede que fuese falso"

"¡Da igual, dame un nombre!" Gritó Robin, empezando a perder los estribos.

"Grayson. Richard Grayson"


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo es bastante más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero tras pensarlo decidí que era el mejor punto donde cortar para dejar más suspense de cara al siguiente. Espero que os guste**

Fue un milagro que Robin lograse regresar a la Torre sin estrellar su motocicleta en ninguna parte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba como el pánico estaba apunto de adueñarse de su cuerpo por completo.

El Joker sabía quien era. Conocía su nombre.

Su peor pesadilla cobraba vida a su alrededor. Si había un solo villano en la tierra que no quería que descubriese su identidad por ningún motivo, ese era el Joker.

Y probablemente no solo había descubierto su identidad. Era de conocimiento publico que Bruce Wayne había adoptado a Richard Grayson tras la muerte de sus padres. Una vez descubierto que él era Robin resultaba muy fácil deducir que Bruce era el Caballero Oscuro.

¿Como había podido pasar esto, para empezar? Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso al proteger su identidad secreta. Demonios apenas había sido Richard Grayson desde que se fundaron los Titanes, siempre iba vestido como Robin e incluso dormía con la mascara puesta.

Una idea aterradora cruzó su mente; ¿Era posible que El Joker supiese desde hacía tiempo quienes eran él y Batman pero hubiese decidido guardar esa información hasta encontrar la mejor manera de usarla en su contra?

Era una linea de pensamiento muy incomoda pero estaba obligado a seguirla. Bruce siempre había sostenido que al Joker no le interesaba descubrir quien era Batman porque eso le quitaría toda la diversión a sus enfrentamientos. Por eso no divulgaría que Bruce Wayne era Batman aunque tuviese pruebas de ello.

 _Claro que eso no le impide divulgar mi identidad. Yo soy bastante prescindible en ese aspecto_

Los demás aún no habían regresado, pero probablemente lo harían pronto. Tendría que contarles lo que estaba pasando. Y decirles su nombre. Está vez no había más remedio. Uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta sabía quien era, no era justo que sus mejores amigos siguiesen ignorándolo.

Intentó llamar a la Batcueva, pero nadie respondió. Probablemente Bruce estaría investigando un caso o tal vez asistiendo a alguna reunión de Empresas Wayne, de modo que le dejó un mensaje explicando lo que estaba sucediendo y pidiéndole que se pusiese en contacto lo antes posible.

La espera lo estaba matando, pero hizo lo posible por calmarse. _Todo va a ir bien_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Seguramente Bruce tenía una docena de planes de contingencia en caso de que alguien descubriese sus identidades secretas, y otra docena de repuesto en caso de que los primeros fallasen.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia la tarjeta de memoria que había cogido de la casa de Francis Morgan.

 _No lo hagas, ni se te ocurra. Pase lo que pase, no mires lo que hay dentro_

Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que el Joker quería que hiciese y podía ver a quilómetros que se trataba de una trampa.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Lo que estaba claro era que, fuese lo que fuese el contenido, iba dirigido exclusivamente a él.

Tal vez merecía la pena echar una ojeada, aunque solo fuese para asegurarse de que no había ninguna posible pista… ¡No! Definitivamente no. El Joker ya le llevaba una considerable delantera, lo ultimo que necesitaba era darle aún más ventaja jugando a su juego.

Dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que al final gruñó de frustración "Maldita sea"

Actuó rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a que el sentido común regresase a su cabeza. Conectó la tarjeta de memoria al ordenador central de la Torre y realizó un examen exhaustivo para asegurarse de que no contuviese ningún virus o programa que pudiese corromper sus archivos.

Nada. Entre él y Cyborg habían logrado crear uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad informáticos del planeta, probablemente solo superados por los de la Batcueva y la Atalaya, de modo que en ese sentido podía estar tranquilo.

Dudó un solo instante antes de seguir, pero ignoró la alarma que sonaba en su mente y abrió el primer archivo.

Lo que vio hizo que le empezase a hervir la sangre apretó los dientes con tanta furia que pensó que se los iba a romper "Hijo de puta"

* * *

La consciencia regresó a Raven de forma gradual. Le dolía la cabeza de manera considerable y se sentía el cuerpo frío y entumecido. Incluso intentar abrir los ojos le suponía un esfuerzo demasiado agotador.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo, lo cual al menos explicaba lo de el frío, y que alguien la estaba llamando a gritos.

Soltando un leve gemido de protesta abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; Estaba en lo que parecía una celda, de tamaño ridículamente pequeña, echa de algún material transparente, a su lado estaban sus amigos, encerrados en celdas similares y mirándola con preocupación. Parecía que eran ellos quienes la estaban llamando antes.

La confusión de su mente ya se había desvanecido y ahora Raven podía recordar perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

El Joker les había tendido una trampa, y ellos habían caído como idiotas. Resultaba humillante la facilidad con que los había derrotado pero lo bueno era que Robin no había sido capturado, lo cual era probablemente lo que el Joker más quería.

"¡Raven, me alegra mucho de que estés consciente. Te ha llevado más tiempo que a nosotros despertarte" Dijo Estrella, cuya celda era la que estaba más cercana a la suya.

"También le costó más dejarme inconsciente" Murmuró Raven en voz baja antes de tomar una respiración profunda y concentrarse " _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos** " _

La energía oscura se formó en sus manos y salió disparada hacia las paredes de su celda, pero estás la absorbieron como si no fuese nada.

Raven observó lo que acababa de suceder incrédula "¿Que demonios?"

"No servirá de nada" Le explicó Cyborg "Estas celdas parecen estar diseñadas explícitamente para contenernos a cada uno de nosotros. He intentado usar mi cañón para destruirla pero no ha tenido efecto y lo mismo les ha pasado a Estrella y Chico Bestia cuando han intentado usar sus poderes"

"Sencillamente estupendo" Entonces Raven se fijó en que varios metros delante de ellos había un puesto de control con varias pantallas y enfrente un hombre que parecía estar vigilándolos "¿Y ese quien es?"

"Por lo visto nuestra niñera" Comentó Chico Bestia burlonamente "He intentado hacer que diga algo o conteste alguna pregunta pero es peor que tú cuando tienes un mal día. Ni siquiera ha querido decir quien es el responsable de esto"

"Es el Joker"

Sus amigos la miraron alarmados "¿Estas segura?"

Raven asintió "Estaba en el banco, después de que vosotros quedaseis fuera de combate. Creo que pretendía capturar a Robin"

"¡Ja! Pues le ha salido el tiro por la culata" Chico Bestia alzó el puño victorioso pero luego se lo pensó mejor "Claro que vista nuestra actual situación igual no estamos para tirar cohetes precisamente"

"No, yo diría que no" Comentó Cyborg secamente "Supongo que es una buena noticia que Robin no estuviese con nosotros, pero no podemos contar con que venga a rescatarnos. Para empezar es posible que ni siquiera sepa que nos han capturado"

"Oh, no te preocupes niño-maquina, lo sabrá pronto" Anunció una voz cruel.

El Joker apareció de entre las sombras sonriendo ampliamente. De no ser porque tenía el aspecto de un maniaco homicida, casi parecía tan feliz como un niño en su cumpleaños.

"Jefe" El hombre que había estado vigilando a los Titanes saludó al Joker con una inclinación de cabeza "Parece que las celdas de contención funcionan perfectamente, todos sus intentos de escapar han sido en vano"

"Bien, bien. ¿Te importaría salir un momento, Tony? Me gustaría hablar con los niños a solas" El hombre, que aparentemente se llamaba Tony, hizo lo que le decían y los Titanes se quedaron a solas con el Joker "Así mejor ¿No creéis? He de admitir que estaba deseando conoceros pero por el momento estoy bastante decepcionado. Y ya sabéis lo que dicen, las primeras impresiones son las más importantes"

"Sea lo que sea que planeas, Joker, te detendremos" Dijo Cyborg.

El Joker puso cara de disgusto "Ahg, que aburrido eres. Creo que voy a ignorarte a partir de ahora"

"¿Por que estás en Jump City?" Preguntó Raven "¿Acaso has perdido el interés en Gotham?"

"Igual está casando de que Batman le patee el trasero todas las semanas" Dijo Chico Bestia.

La sonrisa de el Joker regresó "Oh, no, en absoluto hahahahahaha. Esto son tan solo unas pequeñas vacaciones para despejarme y recargar las pilas. Oh, y para hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo, por supuesto"

Raven notó un escalofrió recorriendo su columna. La forma en que el Joker hablaba de Robin le daba muy mala espina y la hacía preocuparse por lo que ese psicópata tenía planeado para su amigo.

"¿Amigo?" Estrella de Fuego parecía confundida "¿Tienes un amigo en nuestra ciudad?"

"Se refiere a Robin" Le explicó Cyborg.

Estrella pareció ofenderse con eso "¡Robin es nuestro amigo, no el tuyo! Él te odia"

"¿Tú crees?" El Joker se acercó a ellos sin dejar de sonreír "Yo se cosas de él que seguro que vosotros ignoráis, cosas que no os podéis ni imaginar. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, ya lo creo, y os puedo asegurar que le conozco mejor de lo que vosotros nunca llegareis a hacer"

"Te equivocas" Susurró Raven mirando con intensidad al Joker.

En ese momento sonó un pitido procedente de dentro del esmoquin del Joker. El payaso de pelo verde se sacó un teléfono movil de dentro, observó la pantalla y sonrió "Ahhhh. Al fin lo ha abierto. Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba en encontrarlo. Creo que tanto tiempo alejado de Batsy le está haciendo perder facultades"

Raven notó como la ira empezaba a invadirla "¿Que planeas hacer con Robin?"

"¿Hacerle? Tan solo le voy a dar un regalo. Compartiré un secreto con él, algo que lleva mucho tiempo deseando saber. No os preocupéis, lo veréis todo desde estos asientos privilegiados que os he conseguido. Por el momento voy a necesitar que gritéis un poquito. Solo para que esté más motivado"

Dicho esto el Joker pulso un botón y de nuevo una corriente de energía eléctrica atravesó a los Titanes.

* * *

Robin observó al archivo que acababa de abrir con los ojos ardiendo de furia tras su mascara. Era un articulo digital con el siguiente titulo.

 _ **Muerte en el circo**_

El articulo describía la muerte de dos acróbatas en el Circo Haily al romperse las cuerdas del trapecio.

Esas acróbatas eran sus padres Jonathan y Mary Grayson.

El Joker le estaba restregando por la cara uno de los momentos más traumáticos de su vida. Habían pasado años desde que vio morir a sus padres enfrente suyo pero la imagen estaba tan fresca en su mente como si hubiese pasado ayer mismo.

Aún podía recordar la expresión de terror de su madre cuando la cuerda se había roto, como su padre había intentado agarrarla pese a que él tampoco tenía donde sujetarse, como ambos caían al vació. Y él se quedó allí, de pie, paralizado, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luchando por contener la ira, cerró al articulo. No sabía a que clase de juego retorcido estaba jugando el Joker pero desde luego él no pensaba jugar.

Sin embargo había otros cuatro archivos en la tarjeta. ¿Tal vez uno por cada uno de sus compañeros Titanes? O puede que todos estuviesen relacionados con la muere de sus padres. O con los de Bruce. O puede que hubiese alguna pista en uno de ellos

Solo para asegurarse decidió abrir el segundo archivo.

"¿Que demonios?" Murmuró estupefacto.

Había visto documentos como el que tenia delante anteriormente. Era un "contrato" estándar que las familias mafiosas de Gotham ofrecían a distintos negocios de la ciudad. Básicamente eran contratos de seguridad privada. A cambio de sumas de dinero ridículamente altas las familias se ofrecían a proteger los negocios de cualquier posible atacante.

El contrato que tenía delante estipulaba un acuerdo de esa clase entre la familia Maroni y... El Circo Haily.

Robin lo observó sin dar crédito. ¿El circo tenía un acuerdo con los Maroni a cambio de protección? En la actualidad los Maroni habían perdido mucho poder en Gotham a manos sobretodo de el Pingüino y Mascara Negra, pero en la época en que parecía haberse firmado ese contrato Batman acababa de derribar casi por completo a los Falcone, lo cual convertía a los Maroni en la familia más poderosa de Gotham. Estaba casi seguro de que el circo no generaba suficientes ingresos como para poder pagarles.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando abrió el tercer archivo. Era un listado de pagos. Durante los primeros tres meses el circo había logrado mantenerse al día pero luego las tarifas fueron subiendo y los pagos empezaron a llegar tarde e incompletos. El ultimo recibo era de ocho días antes de la muerte de sus padres. Menos de la mitad de lo acordado.

Por aquel entonces la deuda del Circo Haily con los Maroni superaba los veinte mil dolares.

Robin se sentía la garganta seca y tragó saliva varias veces. Tenía una idea muy concreta de a donde se dirigía todo eso pero se negaba siquiera a contemplar esa posibilidad.

Abrió el cuarto archivo, notando como las manos le habían empezado a temblar de forma incontrolable.

Se trataba de una ficha policial de un tal Anthony Zucco. Era un agente libre, se le relacionaba con varios grupos criminales y familias mafiosas de Metropolis, Star City y Gotham entre otras, no era un asesino profesional pero se había labrado una buena fama como solucionador de problemas. Según el expediente que tenía delante, por la época en que murieron sus padres estaba en Gotham y trabajaba casi de forma exclusiva por los Maroni.

Robin notó una gran opresión en el pecho y empezó a respirar pesadamente.

Eso no probaba nada era todo puras conjeturas en el mejor de los casos. Para empezar ni siquiera sabía si los documentos que había leído eran verdaderos, hasta donde él sabía el Joker podría haberlos falsificados.

Sin embargo...

Abrió el ultimo archivo. Se trataba de una fotografía. Robin la reconoció como una fotografía hecha en el circo durante uno de los espectáculos. Según la fecha se trataba de la noche en que murieron sus padres.

Robin escaneó rápidamente la imagen, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar y efectivamente así fue. Estaba sentado en la quinta fila, su rostro estaba borroso y pixelado pero se le podía reconocer. Era Anthony Zucco.

 _Cálmate, cálmate_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _Esto es solo un truco, El Joker te la está jugando, lo ha preparado todo para que te creas esta basura_

Pero no. No estaba seguro de como pero en el fondo de su alma, sabía que esto era verdad.

Anthony Zucco había asesinado a sus padres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento, me ha tomado más tiempo de lo habitual actualizar pero han sido unos días muy estresantes en el trabajo. Espero que este capitulo compense la espera extra**

 _Anthony Zucco había asesinado a sus padres._

Aún le estaba costando asimilar esa nueva información.

Siempre había sospechado que la muerte de sus padres no fue un accidente pero nunca tuvo pruebas concluyentes ni ningún sospechoso viable. Ni siquiera Bruce había sido capaz de encontrar nada de modo que al final acabó aceptando que tal vez solo lo creía por su necesidad de culpad a alguien. A fin de cuentas, si el mejor detective del mundo no había encontrado ningún indicio de que había sido un asesinato entonces no lo era ¿verdad?

Pero ahora la imagen cobraba mucha nitidez en su mente; El Circo se había endeudado con los Maroni hasta tal punto que estos decidieron que ya no lo podían dejar pasar. Por supuesto la suma de dinero no era nada del otro mundo para una familia del crimen organizado pero se trataba más de enviar un mensaje que otra cosa. Mandaron a uno de sus hombres de confianza a hacer el trabajo. No había forma de saber si el objetivo habían sido sus padres desde el principio o Zucco lo había decidido tras unos días observando el terreno, pero tampoco importaba.

La cuestión era ¿Que haced ahora? Podía enviar esa información a la policía de Gotham, sin duda serviría para que volviesen a abrir el caso y emitiesen una orden de búsqueda contra Zucco, pero al parecer hacia casi dos años que nadie le había visto, tal vez ni siquiera estuviese en el país, y además, no quería dejarlo en manos de la policía.

Quería encargarse de él personalmente. Ese miserable le había arrebatado a sus padres. Quería hacérselo pagar, quería verlo sufrir…

Una parte de él sabía que se estaba dejando llevar. Obviamente el Joker no le había proporcionado esa información debido a la bondad de su corazón. Tenía que tratarse de una trampa y si actuaba impulsivamente movido por la ira caería en ella de frente.

El sonido de una videollamada entrante le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Seguramente el Comisario quería saber si habían logrado algún avance. Pensó en ignorar la llamada, ya que no estaba de humor para tratar con la policía en ese momento pero se fijó en que la llamada no procedía de la estación central de policía sino de las afueras de la ciudad.

Sus sospechas sobre quien estaba realizado la llamada se vieron confirmadas cuando el rostro del Joker apareció en la pantalla "Hola Richie. No te importa que te llame Richie ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas somos viejos amigos"

Robin apretó los puños con fuerza "¿A que estás jugando Joker?"

"Veo que has recibido mi regalo. ¿Te ha gustado? Me ha llevado un buen tiempo conseguir todas las piezas"

Robin no mordió el anzuelo "Cualquier cosa procedente de ti no tiene ningún valor para mí. Solo te lo diré una vez, Joker, sal de mi ciudad, o mis amigos y yo iremos a por ti"

La sonrisa del Joker se ensanchó "¿No te referirás a estos amigos, por casualidad?"

La imagen se movió y de repente sus amigos aparecieron en la pantalla. Estaban los cuatro encerrados en una especie de celdas transparentes y les estaban torturando con descargas eléctricas.

"¡Libéralos ahora mismo!" Exigió Robin, tras superar la sorpresa inicial.

"Eso seria muuuuuuuy aburrido. ¿Por que no vienes tú a por ellos? Seguro que ya habrás localizado donde estoy ¿me equivoco?"

No, no se equivocaba. La dirección parpadeaba en su ordenador.

"Tú lo has pedido" Susurró Robin en tono amenazante.

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Ah y sobre todo no olvides venir solo. Si se te ocurre traer a la policía, tus amiguitos estarán muertos cuando llegues. Todos menos la bruja. Creo que aún me puedo divertir mucho con ella"

* * *

"¡Jefe, ya ha llegado!"

Raven había estado meditando, esperando poder encontrar la forma de aumentar sus poderes lo suficiente como para poder destruir la celda en la que estaba encerrada, pero abrió los ojos de inmediato en cuanto oyó a uno de los matones del Joker decir eso.

"Mirad, es Robin" Dijo Estrella, alegremente, señalando las pantallas.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia también se habían dado cuenta y lo observaban con expectación.

Las imágenes actuales eran de un pasillo poco iluminado (en serio ¿había algo más cliché que eso), había al menos diez hombres armados con pistolas y cuchillos, pero Robin los estaba despachando como si no fuesen nada.

"¡Si!" Chico Bestia vitoreó cuando Robin derribó a otros dos hombres a la vez "Ese es nuestro Chico Maravilla"

Cyborg y Estrella parecían estar igual de animados que su compañero verde pero Raven no lo estaba, en absoluto.

"Algo va mal" Dijo Raven sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

"¿Que quieres decir? Les está dando una buena paliza"

Raven miró a sus amigos con incredulidad "¿Es que acaso no lo veis? Fijaos en él. Está fuera de control"

Le había tomado solo un segundo darse cuenta de ello. Había luchado las suficientes veces al lado de Robin como para que las sutiles diferencias resultasen obvias para ella.

Robin no se estaba conteniendo. Atacaba a sus rivales con una ferocidad y una brutalidad que no había visto en él ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaban a Slade. Parecía que no le importaba en absoluto causar lesiones serias o irreparables, incluso seguía golpeándolos cuando ya estaban en el suelo.

"Raven tiene razón" Dijo Cyborg tras observarlo más detenidamente "Robin nunca pelea de este modo. Le pasa algo malo"

Raven tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba. No necesitaba sus poderes empaticos para ver que Robin estaba dominado por la ira. El motivo sin embargo se le escapaba. No podía tratarse solo de que ellos hubiesen sido capturados, habían sucedido cosas similares en el pasado y nunca había reaccionado de ese modo.

"¡Mirad eso!" Se rió el Joker "¡Ese impetud! ¡Esa motivación! Casi me recuerda a su padre. Si Batsy pudiese verlo ahora seguro que estaría muy orgulloso de él"

Raven miró al Joker sin disimular su odio "¿Que le has hecho?"

El Joker se limitó a sonreír y la ignoró por completo.

"Jefe, a este paso estará aquí en menos de cinco minutos" Señaló uno de los hombres del Joker.

"Lo se. Será mejor que vaya a encargarme de él. Tony ocúpate de vigilar a los niños"

Parecía que el tal Tony no estaba muy conforme con esa orden pero no dijo nada.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Robin siguió avanzando dejando tras de si un rastro de hombres inconscientes pero el Joker no apareció en ningún momento.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo, seguido por Robin quien le arrojó un Bird-Rang a Tony antes de que pudiese sacar su pistola.

"¡Robin!" Estrella saltó de alegría al ver a su amigo "Que bien que has venido. Rápido, libéranos"

Robin observó las celdas en que estaban encerrados sus amigos y buscó una forma de abrirlas pero se detuvo en seco al ver mejor el hombre que acababa de desarmar.

"Uh ¿Robin? Seguimos aquí compañero. ¿Puedes abrir estos chismes?" Preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Tú" La voz de Robin temblaba por la ira apenas contenida "Te conozco. Anthony Zucco, tú eres el miserable cobarde que mató a Jonathan y Mary Grayson"

"¿Que?" Zucco empezó a retroceder, buscando una forma de escapar "Eso fue hace años, casi una vida"

Robin apretó los dientes "Si. MI vida. Los mataste a sangre fría. Usaste un ácido para sabotear el trapecio y luego te quedaste a ver como caían hacia su muerte"

Raven soltó un jadeo involuntario al oír eso. Cyborg le preguntó que le pasaba pero ella apenas lo escuchó. Cuando entró en la mente de Robin el año anterior, había hecho todo lo posible para respetar su intimidad y no espiar sus recuerdos, pero algunas imágenes habían sido demasiado intensas como para ignorarlas, y de esas, una de las que mejor recordaba era una pareja joven con un niño de no más de siete años en un circo enseñando un numero de trapecistas.

 _No. No es posible..._

Mientras tanto Zucco había retrocedido hasta que su espalda estaba pegada contra la pared y no tenía escapatoria "¿Como sabes eso? ¿Como es posible que lo sepas?"

"¡Lo se porque vi como sucedía! ¡Lo se porque soy el hijo de las personas que tú asesinaste!" Con un movimiento rápido Robin se quitó la mascara, dejando su rostro al descubierto "Yo, soy Richard Grayson"

Los Titanes se quedaron en shock al ver por primera vez a su líder sin la mascara, y Raven no fue una excepción. Aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, alguna vez había intentado imaginarse como serían los ojos de Robin pero lo que estaba viendo era muy diferente de lo que había imaginado; Los ojos de Robin eran de un color azul intenso y en otras circunstancias estaba segura de que los podría considerar hermosos pero en ese momento reflejaban tanta ira y tanto dolor que solo pudo estremecerse.

De repente la invadió la fría certeza de que Robin iba a matar a ese hombre.

"No..." Zucco pareció haber llegado a la misma conclusión porque arrancó a correr a toda velocidad intentando poner distancia entre Robin y él, pero no sirvió de nada.

Robin le alcanzó en pocas zancadas y lo derribó al suelo con una llave de judo. Zucco intentó sacar una navaja que tenia guardada pero Robin le agarró la muñeca y se la rompió, despues le dio una patada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, y empezó a golpearle el rostro sin parar.

"¡Robin detente!" Gritó Cyborg, intentando llamar la atención de su líder.

Pero Robin no estaba escuchando, o sencillamente le daba igual lo que pudiesen decirle. Parecía que lo único en lo que estaba centrado era en causarle todo el dolor posible al hombre que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Chico Bestia y Estrella también estaban gritando a Robin para que se detuviese pero no estaban logrando mejores resultados que Cyborg.

La única que permanecía en silencio era Raven.

 _Así que este es su plan_

De algún modo el Joker había encontrado al hombre que mató a los padres de Robin y se lo había servido en bandeja para que lo matase. Ese psicópata conocía a Robin lo bastante bien como para saber que, una vez desapareciese la ira, el conocimiento de que había quitado una vida le iba a destruir por completo.

No podía permitir que eso sucediese pero ¿Como iba a impedirlo? Los intentos de sus amigos para lograr que Robin se detuviese no estaban teniendo mucho éxito y dudaba que a ella le fuese mejor, y tampoco podían escapar, a menos que Robin les liberase porque esas malditas celdas absorbían sus poderes...

Los absorbían... Su celda parecía estar diseñada de tal modo que las paredes podían absorber sus ataques para evitar que escapase, pero eso no le impedía poder usar su poder de todas formas.

Una idea desesperada y temeraria se formó en su mente y decidió llevarla a cabo antes de darse tiempo a pensar en el infinito numero de cosas que podrían salir mal.

"¡ ** _Azarath_ _Metrion Zinthos_**!" Gritó, convocando la energía oscura en sus manos.

Robin seguía golpeando a Zucco sin dar señales de que iba a detenerse pronto, cuando de repente una fuerte sonido hizo que desviase su atención.

"¡RAVEN!"

Al principio Robin seguía tan cegado por la ira que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni porque Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Estrella de Fuego habían gritado el nombre de Raven de ese modo pero al mirar la celda donde se suponía que estaba encerrada vio que la empatiica estaba tumbada de espaldas al suelo sin moverse y tenía una marca en su abdomen, como si fuese una quemadura.

"¡Robin, por favor, libéranos, tenemos que ayudar a Raven. Está herida, podría morir" Le suplicó Estrella de Fuego"

Las palabras tardaron unos segundos en penetrar en la mente de Robin.

Raven estaba herida... Raven necesitaba ayuda... Raven... Podía morir.

Como si acabase de darse cuenta de su entornó, se alejó del cuerpo de Tony Zucco horrorizado, sin creerse lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

 _Casi lo mato_

"¡ROBIN!" Gritaron a la vez Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Estrella.

Reaccionando al fin, Robin fue al panel de control y abrió las celdas de sus amigos. Cyborg sacó a Raven de su celda, la acostó en el suelo y usó su escáner para examinar la gravedad de su herida.

"Robin..." Susurró Raven, e intentó levantarse, pero Cyborg se lo impidió.

"Intenta no moverte, chica oscura, no creo que estés en peligro inminente pero mejor no tomar riesgos"

Raven cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el suelo. Empezó a curarse a si misma, pero el dolor hacia que resultase imposible concentrarse lo suficiente de modo que al final se dio por vencida "¿Donde... Donde está Robin?"

El rostro desenmascarado de Robin... Richard apareció al lado del de Cyborg "Estoy aquí ¿Por que has hecho eso Raven?"

"Era lo único que se me ocurría para hacerte reaccionar" Raven hizo una mueca cuando el dolor de su abdomen se intensificó "Aunque admito que igual me he pasado un poco"

"No deberías haberlo hecho" Dijo Robin, con la voz rota, sintiéndose culpable.

"Alguien tiene que mantener con los pies en el suelo ¿recuerdas?" Raven esbozó una media sonrisa "Así que Richard ¿eh?... Creo que me gusta"

"No ¡No! ¡NO!" La voz del Joker resonó en la sala antes de que Robin pudiese decir nada "!Así no! Se supone que tenias que matarlo. ¿No puedes jugar según las reglas ni una sola vez?"

Robin miró a su alrededor intentando localizarlo pero su voz sonaba por unos altavoces de modo que podía estar en cualquier parte del edificio. O en la otra punta de la ciudad.

"Aaaagh. No vas a matarlo ¿verdad?" Siguió diciendo el Joker "Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Ahora tendré que mataros a todos"

Un segundo después explotaron varias bombas que estaban colocados por todo el edificio.

 **La confrontación entre Robin y Tony Zucco está sacada casi por completo de cuando Batman se encuentra por primera vez con Joe Chill en los comics y en la serie de animación El Intrépido Batman (o Batman el Valiente, dependiendo de si sois de España o de Latinoamerica)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me he dado cuenta de que cada menos menos gente está leyendo esta historia así que este puede ser el ultimo capitulo en un tiempo. Seguramente voy a seguir ya que me divierte bastante escribir sobre los Teen Titans pero las actualizaciones serán bastante menos frecuentes que hasta ahora.**

 _"... Hasta el momento se han encontrado una docena de cuerpos calcinados en los restos del almacén abandonado que estalló ayer por la tarde. Si bien los equipos de emergencia sospechan que podría haber más, el estado del edificio hace que sea difícil..."_

"Apaga eso ¿Quieres?" Le dijo Cybor a Chico Bestia.

El equipo estaba en la sala de estar, esperando que llegase su líder. Ninguno de ellos había visto o hablado con Robin desde que la noche anterior se encerró en su habitación y les preocupaba como podía estar lidiando con lo que había pasado.

El Joker les había manipulado a todos de principió a fin y de no ser por Raven probablemente habría tenido éxito en su plan de lograr que Robin matase a Tony Zucco. También había sido gracias a Raven que no habían muerto en esa explosión. Pese a que estaba herida, logró crear un campo de fuerza que los protegió a todos de las bombas. Por desgracia no pudieron hacer nada para salvar al resto de personas que estaban en el almacén, incluyendo a Zucco. Todos habían muerto a consecuencia de las explosiones o cuando el edificio se había derrumbado.

Raven ya estaba mucho mejor. Tras una noche en la enfermería de la Torre, se había recuperado lo suficiente como para curarse a si misma y ya no sentía casi nada de dolor. En esos momentos estaba mucho más preocupada por como debía sentirse Robin. El hombre que había asesinado a sus padres estaba muerto y seguramente él se sentía en parte responsable, igual que debía sentirse responsable del resto de muertes que había habido ya que casi todos eran hombres que él había dejado inconscientes o incapacitados mientras se abría camino a través del almacén. Le habría gustado hablar con él, intentar consolarlo, pero Cyborg le había prohibido salir de la enfermería y de todas formas ella no era buena en ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Que creéis que querrá decirnos Robin, amigos?" Preguntó Estrella, esperando ansiosamente su llegada.

"No lo se. Lo único que me ha dicho es que necesitaba hablar con todos" Respondió Cyborg.

Estrella se mordió el labio "No estoy segura de como debo dirigirme a él. ¿Sigue siendo Robin o ahora tenemos que llamarle Richard?"

Todos compartieron una mirada incomoda y ni siquiera Chico Bestia hizo ninguna broma al respecto. En realidad aún no habían hablado del tema y no estaban seguros de como debían actuar ahora que conocían la verdadera identidad de Robin y habían visto su rostro desenmascarado.

"Creo que es mejor que le sigamos llamando Robin, hasta que él nos diga lo contrario" Dijo Cyborg tras pensarlo un momento.

Chico Bestia asintió "Si, no hay razón para hacer esto aún más incomodo para él"

Estrella no parecia muy convencida pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio llegar a Robin. Incluso Raven no pudo hacer más que mirarle asombrada. Su amigo iba vestido completamente de civil con unos pantalones tejanos, una sudadera oscura y sin la mascara. Acostumbrados como estaban a verle siempre con su uniforme, esta nueva apariencia resultaba, como mínimo, desconcertante.

"Gracias por venir. Intentaré ser breve" Empezó Robin. Incluso su voz sonaba carente de su energía habitual. Raven tuvo la certeza de que no le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a oír "Hay dos temas importantes de los que tenemos que hablar. El primero es que esta madrugada Batman atrapó al Joker y ya vuelve a estar encerrado en el manicomio Arkham"

"Wow wow, para el carro amigo. ¿Quieres decir que Batman a estado aquí, en nuestra ciudad?" Preguntó Chico Bestia.

Robin negó con la cabeza "No, estaba en Gotham, en uno de sus escondites habituales cuando Batman dio con él. Supongo que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Jump City"

"Eso es bueno pero ¿que pasará ahora?" Cyborg parecía preocupado "Quiero decir, él sabe quien eres"

"Es poco probable que comparta esa información con nadie. No es su estilo. Puede que en algún momento se le ocurra alguna forma de usar eso contra mí de nuevo, pero ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento"

 _Ha dicho que él lo cruzará, no que nosotros lo cruzaremos_ Se dio cuenta Raven, notando como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Intentó que su voz no reflejase lo ansiosa que se sentía al preguntar "¿Y cual es el otro tema que querías comentarnos?"

Robin miró a sus amigos sabiendo que lo que estaba apunto de hacer no iba a ser fácil, pero era necesario "Tras los últimos acontecimientos he decidido que no puedo seguir siendo Robin, de modo que en este momento os comunico de forma inmediato mi renuncia como líder de los Titanes"

Cyborg y Chico Bestia empezaron a protestar al instante y Estrella de Fuego miró a Robin conmocionada pero Raven apenas se dio cuenta de nada de eso. No podía respirar. La presión en su pecho había aumentado hasta sofocarla por completo y lo único que podía oír era un pitido incesante. Parecía como si todos sus sentidos se hubiesen apagado.

Se dio cuenta sin embargo de que los demás seguían hablando e hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar.

"Lo siento, pero ya he tomado la decisión" Estaba diciendo Robin "Estoy seguro de que os las podréis arreglar sin mi"

Estrella parecía apunto de romper a llorar "Pero Robin..."

"Richard" La corrigió él con un susurro "Yo ya no soy Robin. Robin murió en el instante en que decidió quitar una vida"

"¡Pero tu no mataste a nadie! Fue el Joker" Exclamó Chico Bestia.

Richard apretó los puños "Iba a matar a Zucco, quería hacerlo... Lo habría hecho. Se que lo habría hecho y eso es algo con lo que no puedo vivir. Por eso tengo que dejarlo, al menos por un tiempo"

"¿Eso significa que vas a volver?" Preguntó Estrella aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza.

"Richard bajó la mirada "No lo se. No puedo prometeos nada"

Raven, que aún no había dicho nada, se levantó bruscamente, incapaz de seguir en la misma habitación que él "Haz lo que quieras"

Y se teletransportó de vuelta a su habitación antes de que nadie pudiese impedírselo.

Notó algo húmedo en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió las lágrimas con furia negándose a llorar por él. Robin, Richard, como quiera que quisiese llamarse. Si pensaba irse, abandonarlos, abandonarla, era su problema. No lo necesitaba, ni a él ni a nadie.

Frustrada , se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a meditar, en un intento de controlar sus emociones cada vez más conflictivas.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando oyó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

"¿No deberías estar haciendo la maleta?" Escupió con veneno. No necesitaba abrir los ojos, a fin de cuentas solo una persona tenía el código de su habitación.

Le pareció que él soltaba un suspiro cansada "Estás haciendo que esto me resulte mucho más difícil de lo que ya es. Y créeme, me resulta muy difícil"

Raven abrió los ojos para mirarle con furia "¿En serio? ¿Te resulta difícil? Nadie lo diría. No has tardado ni veinticuatro horas en decidir que la única solución es abandonarnos. Parece como si ya lo tuvieses pensado de antemano"

Richard tenia una expresión dolida en su rostro y eso hizo que ella casi lamentase sus palabras.

Casi.

"¿Como puedes decir eso? ¿Como puedes pensar que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Por que estás reaccionando de este modo?"

 _¡Porque voy a echarte de menos, idiota_ Quería gritarle, pero en lugar de eso dijo "Porque no estás afrontando el problema, estás huyendo de él. Estás dejando que el Joker gane"

"¡EL JOKER YA HA GANADO!" Gritó Richard, sorpendiendola. Se pasó una mano por la cara y por primera vez Raven se dio cuenta de lo angustiado que se veía "Ya ha ganado Raven. Toda mi vida he intentado guiarme por unos principios y ayer los rompí. Y no me digas que yo no maté a Zucco porque los demás ya han intentado convencerme de eso. Puede que no lo matase pero se que lo habría matado de no ser por ti"

"Robin..."

"No me llames Robin" Le pidió él "Por favor. No puedo seguir siendo Robin. No sabiendo que dejé que él me manipulase para hacer algo que juré que nunca haría. Y debido a eso una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo acabo herida"

Raven se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a ella. La ira se había evaporado casi por completo, dejando paso a la tristeza "¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Donde vas a ir?"

"Volveré a Gotham. Me quedaré con Batman por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que decida que camino voy a tomar a partir de ahora"

"Te echaré de menos" Susurró Raven.

"Y yo a ti" Richard sonrió y alargó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Raven se apoyó en su toque hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Le pareció que Robin (le resultaba demasiado extraño pensar en él como Richard) también se daba cuenta porque juró que durante un breve instante sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios pero antes de que pudiese pasar nada, un golpe en la puerta arruinó el momento.

"¿Robin? ¿Raven? ¿Todo bien ahí dentro? Hemos oído gritos" Raven nunca había odiado la voz de Cyborg tanto como en ese momento "Por favor decirnos que no os habéis matado el uno al otro"

"Si, todo bien. Tan solo estamos hablando"

Raven aprovechó para volver a subirse la capucha y alejarse de Robin "Será mejor que salgas. No quiero que ninguno de ellos entre y me gustaría seguir meditando"

Parecia que quería decirle algo pero al final lo dejó estar "Como quieras"

"Richard" Él se paró ante el sonido de su nombre "Avísame antes de que te vayas. Me gustaría despedirme en condiciones"

"Por supuesto"

Y salio de la habitación, dejándola sola.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Robin se fue.

Treinta y cinco días en realidad pero ¿quien llevaba la cuenta?

Para ser justos, todos lo hacían. La ausencia de su líder pesaba profundamente entre los titanes y la que peor lo estaba llevando, era Raven.

No era que lo demostrase, evidentemente, de hecho hacía todo lo posible para demostrar a los demás, y a si misma, que no le importaba en absoluto. A diferencia de Estrella, no se pasaba todo el rato libre entristecida en el sofá, mirando fotos de Robin, ni estaba atenta al ordenador por cualquier nuevo mensaje que el Chico Maravilla pudiese enviar, como hacían Cyborg y Chico Bestia, pero cuando estaba sola y no había nadie ante quien fingir, sus defensas se desmoronaban y notaba como la tristeza y la depresión se adueñaban de ella, pese a sus muchos intentos por combatirlas.

Y eso precisamente era lo que la tenia más desconcertada. No entendía por que reaccionaba de forma tan exagerada. Si, Robin era su compañero, su amigo, y era normal que lo echase de menos, pero no hasta el punto de que su ausencia le resultase tan dolorosa.

No se había sentido así la ultima vez que Robin abandonó el equipo, cuando se fue en busca de El Maestro, para perfeccionar sus habilidades en las artes marciales, aunque también era cierto que entonces todos sabían que volvería y ahora no estaba tan claro.

Y luego estaba, por supuesto la ultima conversación que había tenido con Robin. Bueno no tanto la conversación sino lo que había pasado luego. O lo que no había pasado. O lo que casi había pasado. O lo que ella pensaba que habría pasado. Porque por mucho que quisiese, Raven no podía negar que en ese momento había creído de verdad que Robin iba a besarla. Como tampoco podía negar que esa idea no la disgustaba en absoluto.

Por eso mismo se encontraba parada frente a su espejo en esos momentos. Sabía que era algo que había estado posponiendo demasiado tiempo, en parte porque tenía miedo de lo que podría descubrir, en parte porque tal vez ya lo sabía y se negaba a admitirlo, pero no podía seguir así. Necesitaba hablar con sus emociones para saber que demonios le estaba pasando.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, Raven soltó un suspiro y entró en Nunca Jamas.

No se sorprendió al ver que sus emociones ya la estaban esperando. Habían formado un semicírculo enfrente suyo, con Inteligencia en el centro.

"Hola Raven. Te estábamos esperando" Dijo Inteligencia. Parecía que las demás la habían elegido como portavoz.

Raven observó a sus emociones una por una. A simple vista estaban igual que siempre aunque le pareció que Felicidad estaba algo más saltarina de lo habitual y Valentía no paraba de dar golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia.

"Supongo que no hace falta que os diga por que estoy aquí" Empezó Raven "Me he estado sintiendo cada vez más triste y deprimida en las ultimas semanas y necesito saber el por que"

Sus emociones intercambiaron una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar antes de que Inteligencia respondiese "Es por Robin. Le echas de menos"

"Ya se que es por Robin" Bufó Raven exasperada "Lo que quiero saber es porque me está afectando tanto. No tiene ningún sentido"

Ante eso todas sus emociones empezaron a hablar a la vez.

"Ay dios. No lo sabe" Dijo Valentía.

"Yo más bien diría que no quiere admitirlo" Añadió Determinación.

"Justo lo que me temía" Se quejó Inteligencia "Esto complica las cosas"

"¿Puedo ser yo quien se lo diga?" Preguntó Felicidad, claramente ilusionada.

"¡Parad de una vez!" Prácticamente gritó Raven perdiendo los estribos "Hablar claro y decidme que demonios me está pasando"

"Estás enamorada de Robin" Le comunicó Inteligencia, con mucho cuidado, temiendo su reacción.

Pese a que se esperaba algo por el estilo Raven no pudo evitar quedarse en shock al oír eso "No... No, no puede ser. Os equivocáis, no estoy enamorada de Robin"

Sus emociones la miraron con incredulidad "Raven, cariño, somos tus emociones ¿De verdad crees que tú puedes decirnos a nosotras como te sientes?"

"Si que puedo" Dijo Raven obstinadamente pese a ser consciente de lo absurdo de la situación.

Inteligencia soltó un suspiro resignado "De acuerdo, no quería recurrir a esto pero esta claro que estás en negación así que no me dejas alternativa. Puedes acercarte"

De repente apareció una nueva emoción en el grupo. Una que Raven nunca había visto. Vestía una capa de color coral y tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

"Raven, te presento a Amor" Dijo Inteligencia "Apareció hace unos meses pero decidimos mantenerla oculta porque pensábamos que no estabas lista para encontrarte cara a cara con ella"

"Y obviamente hicimos bien" Comentó Valentía al ver que Raven estaba incluso más pálida de lo habitual.

"Hola Raven" La saludó Amor.

"No" Raven siguió negando con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar lo que le estaban diciendo "Esto no es posible. Yo no puedo amar... No a Robin... Yo no..."

"Está bien, Raven, no pasa nada" Amor se acercó a ella y le cogió ambas manos "Entiendo que te has pasado toda tu vida controlando tus emociones, y que yo puedo resultar bastante abrumadora, pero no puedes seguir negando lo que sientes, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma"

Raven intentó alejarse, pero el agarre de Amor se mantuvo firme "Suéltame. No quiero seguir escuchándote, no quiero escucharos a ninguna"

"Se que tienes miedo. Tienes miedo a sentir demasiado, miedo a que él no te ame, a que te rompa el corazón, pero no debes verme como una carga sino como una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de ser realmente feliz por primera vez en tu vida. Déjame mostrártelo"

Antes de que Raven pudiese impedírselo, Amor colocó sus manos en su cabeza. De repente su mente se llenó de todos los momentos que había compartido con Robin. Cada sonrisa que habían compartido, cada mirada de complicidad, cada toque, cada abrazo.

"¡BASTA!" Gritó Raven, abrumada por el gran torrente de emociones que la estaba invadiendo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en Nunca Jamas sino en su habitación, arrodillada en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma. Respiraba pesadamente y notaba como las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

 ** _"_ _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._** ** _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._** ** _Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_**

Raven repitió su mantra sin cesar hasta que notó que al fin empezaba a calmarse. Aun tenía las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas pero ya respiraba de forma normal y la presión en su pecho había disminuido considerablemente.

Sus emociones estaban en silencio, probablemente conscientes de que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que le acababan de decir. Sería tan fácil fingir que en realidad nunca había sucedido. Podría romper el espejo, cortar todos sus lazos con Nunca Jamas y bloquear por completo sus emociones, volver a ser esa Raven fría y distante que fue cuando se unió por primera vez a los Titanes. Sabía que podía hacerlo, algunas de sus emociones plantarían batalla evidentemente, Valentía, Determinación, y sospechaba que también Amor, no se rendirían sin una buena pelea pero sabía que podría vencerlas, a fin de cuentas ellas solo eran una parte de ella misma, aunque se juntasen todas lo máximo que podrían hacer sería igualarla, nunca superarla.

 _Así que básicamente piensas esconderte de todo porque estás asustada. Muy maduro Raven_ La voz de Valentía resonó en su cabeza.

"Cállate. No quiero oírte" Susurró Raven.

 _Pues ahora vas a oírme. Estás siendo una cobarde y sabes lo mucho que eso me saca de quicio. Deja de esconderte. Busca a Robin y dile lo que sientes_

"Estás loca, eso es lo ultimo que voy a hacer"

 _¿Así que admites que sientes algo por él?_

"Que? ¡No! Yo... Yo no he dicho eso" Tartamudeó Raven.

 _Admitelo_

Raven negó febrilmente "No puedo"

 _¡Que lo admitas!_

"Yo..." Raven luchó por contener las palabras pero salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiese evitarlo "...Estoy enamorada de Robin"

Por un momento solo pudo mirar su reflejo en shock, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir.

"Estoy enamorada de Robin" Repitió. En lugar de alterarla, las palabras tuvieron un efecto calmante en ella, como si al admitirlo se sacase un gran peso de encima.

Prácticamente pudo ver a Valentia sonriendo con suficiencia

 _Algo es algo supongo. Ahora solo falta decírselo a él_


	6. Chapter 6

**Feliz navidad y prospero 2019 a todos/as mis lectores/as**

Raven culpaba de su actual situación a sus emociones. Especialmente a Amor. Nada de esto habría sucedido si hubiese pensado las cosas con más calma, como hacía siempre, en lugar de actuar de forma impulsiva.

 _Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen. El amor te hace cometer estupideces_

 _ **Esa mañana**_

Raven estaba llenando a toda prisa una mochila con algo de ropa y algunos objetos de necesidad basica. Ella misma iba vestida con ropa de civil; Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos oscuros, un jersey negro y unas botas también negras. Se sentía un poco extraña vestida de esa forma, y lo cierto era que ya echaba de menos su capa, pero no quería llamar la atención más de lo debido. Suponía que, ya que en sus apariciones publicas siempre llevaba la capucha subida, nadie iba a reconocerla pero prefería no tomar riesgos.

Apenas unos minutos antes les había comunicado a sus amigos que iba a hacer un viaje espiritual, con el objetivo de mejorar su paz interior y controlar mejor sus poderes, algo que en Azarath era una practica muy común. Por supuesto era todo mentira pero parecía que los demás se lo habían creído y, de todas formas los últimos días habían estado bastante tranquilos de modo que no pasaba nada si ella se iba por un tiempo. Y pensaba llevarse su comunicador así que si había una emergencia podían llamarla y ella se teletransportaría enseguida.

Se sentía algo culpable por mentirles de forma tan descarada pero tampoco quería contarles la verdad. Sobretodo porque ella misma no estaba nada segura de lo que iba a hacer.

En un ataque de espontaneidad había decidido viajar a Gotham y decirle a Robin lo que sentía por él.

La idea la emocionaba y la aterraba a partes iguales pero parecía la mejor solución ya que seguían sin saber cuando regresaría Robin (si es que alguna vez lo hacía) y se trataba de una conversación que debían tener cara a cara.

Pero antes había otra persona con la que también necesitaba hablar.

Agarrando su mochila, Raven se dirigió a la habitación de Estrella de Fuego, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún animal verde cerca que pudiese escucharlas, y llamó a la puerta.

"Raven" Estrella la saludó con alegría al verla "¿Ya te vas? Pensaba prepararte un pudding para el viaje"

A Raven se le retorció el estomago al pensar en los puddings de Estrella y rápidamente negó con la cabeza "Te lo agradezco, pero noo es necesario, en serio. Pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto" Raven entró en la habitación y Estrella cerró la puerta detrás suyo "¿De que quieres hablarme, amiga mía?"

Raven decidió que la sinceridad era el mejor camino a seguir "No voy a hacer ningún viaje, Estrella, os he mentido"

El rostro de Estrella reflejaba confusión y dolor "¿Por que nos has mentido? Se supone que los amigos no hacen eso"

"Lo se, lo siento, pero no quería que los demás, especialmente Chico Bestia supiesen la verdad" Raven tomó una respiración profunda y se preparó para lo que estaba apunto de decir "Lo cierto es que voy a ir a Gotham, para hablar con Robin"

"Que idea tan maravillosa" Estrella juntó las manos con ilusión "Seguro que debe sentirse muy solo y apreciara la compañía. ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

Mierda, eso no era lo que ella pretendía. Tal vez debería haberse explicado mejor.

"¡NO!" Dándose cuenta de que había hablado con demasiada dureza, añadió "Lo siento, pero necesito hablar con él a solas, es muy importante"

"¿Por que?"

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos justo antes de que el Joker nos capturase? Me preguntaste si tenía sentimientos por Robin"

Estrella asintió "Si, y tú me dijiste que no los tenias"

"Pues resulta que me equivocaba" Raven bajó la mirada "Estoy enamorada de él"

Estrella se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de gritar a pleno pulmón "ESO ES MARAVILLOSO"

"Shhhh" Raven miró la puerta con nerviosismo "Estoy intentando que los chicos no se enteren ¿recuerdas?"

"Es cierto, lo siento" Se disculpo Estrella pero obviamente estaba demasiado entusiasmada "¿Vas a ir a Gotham a confesarle tu amor a Robin?"

"Pues... Si, más o menos"

"Que romántico. Parece el argumento de una película"

 _Esta chica mira películas muy raras_ Pensó Raven "Entonces ¿Estás bien con esto? Se que me dijiste que no hay nada entre tú y Robin pero necesito estar segura. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad"

"Oh, es muy amable de tu parte, pero te aseguro que no amo a Robin de esa forma. En realidad me alegro muchísimo por ti. Espero que tú y Robin seáis muy felices"

"No te precipites. Todavía no sé si él también me ama" Raven intentó sonar indiferente pero lo cierto era que le resultaba muy doloroso pensar en esa posibilidad.

"No pienses así. Estoy segura de que Robin también está enamorado de ti" Intentó animarla su amiga "Oye ¿Que te parece si vamos de compras y te conseguimos algo de ropa bonita para que puedas impresionarle?"

Raven pensó en lo que Estrella entendía por ropa bonita. Se imaginó a si misma con un vestido de flores o una camiseta y pantalones color rosa, y la idea le provocó aún más nauseas que cualquier plato tamariano.

"Ugh. Tal vez cuando regrese, Estrella, me temo que ahora no tengo tiempo"

"De acuerdo" Estrella parecía decepcionada pero enseguida volvió a animarse "¿Ahora que estás enamorada de Robin significa que podemos tener charlas de chicas sobre él?"

Raven frunció el ceño "¿Charlas de chicas?"

"Si. Según lo que me dijo Chico Bestia es cuando dos chicas se ponen a hablar del mismo chico, de su belleza, su físico y de si sería un compañero de apareamiento satisfactorio"

Raven se puso roja como un tomate. Pensar en Robin de forma romántica ya se le hacía raro, pero pensar en él de forma _sexual..._ Eso, de momento estaba más allá de toda cuestión.

 _ **De vuelta al presente**_

Después de hablar con Estrella, Raven había cogido un autobús dirección a Gotham City. Le resultaba algo tedioso realizar ese largo viaje cuando podría simplemente haberse transportado allí en un segundo, pero no conocía la ciudad en absoluto y podría llamar innecesariamente la atención si de repente aparecía en una calle abarrotada de gente, rodeada de energía oscura. Además el viaje le daría tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir lo que iba a hacer una vez llegase a Gotham.

Fue precisamente cuando estaba más o menos a medio camino que se dio cuenta del fallo evidente de su plan; No tenia ni idea de donde encontrar a Robin.

Es decir, obviamente sabía que estaba viviendo con Batman, pero no era como si la Batcueva fuese el sitio más fácil de encontrar de Gotham. En realidad era con mucha diferencia el más difícil. Las pocas veces que Robin se había puesto en contacto con ellos había sido por videollamada pero siempre era Cyborg quien se encargaba de eso, ella no tenia ni idea de como contactar con él y, de todas formas ¿que iba a decirle?

 _Hola Robin, soy Raven, te sonara raro pero estoy en Gotham y no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde me encuentro ¿puedes venir a buscarme?_

No, definitivamente eso no era una opción.

 _Pues ya me dirás tú que hacemos_ La voz de Inteligencia sonó en su cabeza _Porque a menos que planees ir persona por persona preguntándoles si conocen a un chico de dieciocho años llamado Richard Grayson, estamos sin opciones_

Tal vez no.

Encontrar a Richard Grayson podía ser complicado, pero encontrar a Batman podría resultar mucho más sencillo. A fin de cuentas él era el hombre más conocido de la ciudad.

Así que lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que se hiciese de noche, encontrar a Batman, explicarle quien era y pedirle que la llevase a la Batcueva para poder hablar con Robin.

Un plan brillante. ¿Que podría salir mal?

Aun faltaban al menos un par de horas para que anocheciera de modo que siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad, familiarizándose con las calles mientas dejaba pasar el tiempo. Encontró una cafetería pequeña pero agradable en la que preparaban un té muy bueno y se quedó allí prácticamente hasta que el sol hubo desaparecido del cielo.

Cuando ya se iba el camarero le advirtió que se diese prisa en llegar a casa porque de noche la ciudad se volvía un sitio muy peligroso para cualquiera. Raven le agradeció la preocupación aunque supuso que ella no tendría demasiados problemas para lidiar con nadie que intentase atacarla.

"¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor estoy de suerte y me encuentro con Batman?" Bromeó, antes de irse.

Tomó nota mental de la dirección para volver algún otro día.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro, y nublado que la Batseñal se podía distinguir perfectamente en él. Raven siguió la vista de la luz hasta el edificio en el que estaba colocado el foco.

Por lo que Robin le había contado, el Comisario Gordon encendía la señal todas las noches aunque Batman no siempre iba a reunirse con él. Lo hacía principalmente para recordarles a los criminales de Gotham que el murciélago estaba ahí, vigilándolos.

Supuso que ese seria un buen sitio para empezar a buscar. Si no tenia suerte siempre podía presentarse a si misma como miembro de los Titanes y decirle al Comisario Gordon que necesitaba hablar con Batman, aunque prefería mantener un perfil bajo si era posible.

Raven lanzó un hechizo que le permitía camuflarse en las sombras para no ser vista y se teletransportó a la azotea del edificio en el que estaba la batseñal.

Había un hombre allí, fumándose un cigarrillo. Por la descripción que Robin les había dado, supuso que debía tratarse de Jim Gordon, Gordon desvió un momento la vista en su dirección pero enseguida volvió a mirar la ciudad, obviamente incapaz de verla debido al hechizo.

Tras unos minutos parada ahí de pie sin que pasase nada, Raven empezó a considerar la posibilidad de revelarse a si misma, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven oficial de policía corrió hacia Gordon.

"¡Comisario, una patrulla acaba de informar de que han visto el Batmobil dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a los muelles!"

Gordon no perdió el tiempo "Quiero a todo hombre y mujer del cuerpo disponible dirigiéndose ahí, armados hasta los dientes, y un par de unidades SWAT de apoyo. ¡Y si alguien ve a Batman decirle que él y yo debemos tener una charla importante sobre compartir la información!"

Los muelles. Raven tenia una idea vaga de donde estaban. POr lo que estaban hablando los policías parecía que se iba a armar una buena. Lo ultimo que tenia pensado, al venir a Gotham era meterse enmedio de una operación policial de ese calibre, pero ahora ya no tenia más remedio.

 ** _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_**

En un segundo estaba en los muelles. Apenas hubo acabado de transportarse oyó disparos y gritos procedentes de un enorme almacén que se encontraba aproximadamente a unos quinientos metros de donde estaba ella.

Sus instintos se hicieron cargo de ella y voló hacia allí para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie herido. Lo primero que vio al acercarse fue a dos hombres inconscientes en una puerta lateral. Ambos tenían un dardo con forma de murciélago clavado en el cuello.

Bueno, al menos algo le estaba empezando a salir bien... Más o menos.

En ese momento volvieron a sonar más disparos dentro acompañados de una pequeña explosión.

Se tomó un instante para preguntarse a si misma si lo que estaba haciendo de verdad merecía la pena, antes de entrar. El rastro de cuerpos inconscientes iba aumentando a su paso, a medida que se acercaba a la fuente de los disparos.

"¡ALTO AHÍ!"

Raven se detuvo en seco, maldiciendose a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta de que se acercaba gente por detras. Se dio la vuelta para ver cuatro hombres apuntandola con armas semiautomáticas.

"Solo es una cría" Comentó uno de ellos, sorprendido.

 _¿Una cría?_ Pensó Raven ofendida. Levantó ambas manos y los cuatro hombres salieron volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared, perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Una cría que acaba de patearos el trasero" Murmuró Raven, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Entonces oyó otro ruido a su derecha pero en esa ocasión no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que un objeto contundente se estrellase contra su cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviese negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Debido al argumento que está tomando la historia voy a dejar de referirme a Robin como Robin a partir del siguiente capitulo. ¿Como preferís que le llame, Richard o Dick?**

Raven soltó un gemido y se levó una mano a la cabeza.

"Despacio. Te dieron un buen golpe. Has estado inconsciente casi diez horas" Dijo una voz.

"¿Robin?" Raven abrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Por lo que me han contado te atacaron por la espalda mientras estabas ocupada con otros tipos. Te golpearon en la cabeza con una barra de hierro. Ha habido que darte puntos"

"Maravilloso. ¿Vas a darme una conferencia de líder sobre como debería haber estado más atenta?"

"Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias creo que podemos prescindir de ello ¿Puedes usar tu poder para curarte a ti misma?"

Raven lo intentó, pero fue incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente "No puedo. Me duele demasiado la cabeza. Tal vez en una o dos horas"

Notó como Robin le apretaba la mano "No te esfuerces más de lo necesario. Lo importante es que te recuperes por completo"

"Por favor, no dejes que Chico Bestia se me acerque" Pidió Raven "No estoy de humor para soportar sus tonterías ahora mismo"

"Bueno, eso no será muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que él está en Jump City y nosotros en Gotham"

Al oír eso Raven abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, luchando contra la oleada de nauseas que la invadió.

Había dado por supuesto que estaba en la enfermería de la Torre, o en su propia habitación, pero no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era enorme, por lo menos el doble de grande que su propio dormitorio, los muebles eran obviamente de gran calidad y la cama en la que estaba acostada era tan grande que cabrian por lo menos cuatro personas, o dos cyborgs y medio. Al lado de la cama estaba Robin pero iba vestido con ropa de civil y no llevaba la mascara puesta.

Por un segundo Raven no tuvo la menor idea de donde se encontraba o que estaba pasando pero entonces los recuerdos del ultimo día volvieron a ella y se sintió apunto de morir de la vergüenza.

"¿Raven?" Robin la estaba mirando preocupado "Recuerdas haber venido a Gotham ¿verdad? No había signos de que tuvieras una conmoción cerebral, pero si sufres perdida de memoria..."

"No. Digo si, recuerdo haber venido a Gotham. Tan solo me he despertado algo desorientada pero ahora ya estoy bien" Dijo Raven sin atreverse a mirar a Robin a los ojos "¿Como he llegado hasta aquí?"

El teléfono de Robin sonó pero el lo ignoró y respondió a su pregunta "Batman te trajo anoche. Si te soy sincero me diste un buen susto. Lo ultimo que esperaba ver era a Btman bajándose del Batmobil contigo en sus brazos"

En ese momento Raven solo quería que la tragase la tierra. Las cosas difícilmente podrían haberle salido peor. Si, había encontrado a Robin pero también había quedado en evidencia delante suyo y, dadas las circunstancias, no parecía el momento ideal para hacer una declaración de amor. Claro que obviamente Robin querría saber que estaba haciendo ella en su ciudad, y no tenia ninguna respuesta para eso.

El teléfono de Robin volvió a sonar y él lo miró con fastidio "¿Te importa si lo cojo? No van a dejarme en paz hasta que conteste"

"No, adelante" Respondió ella, agradecida por cualquier tiempo extra que pudiese conseguir para inventarse una excusa.

En el momento que Robin salió a la terraza para hablar en privado, las emociones de Raven empezaron a chillar como locas en su cabeza.

 _¿Se puede saber a que estás esperando? ¡Díselo!_ Le exigió Valentía.

"¿A ti te parece que este es el mejor momento?" Siseó Raven, asegurándose de que Robin no la viese hablar sola.

 _Por favor, no se lo digas_ Suplicó Timidez _Si nos rechaza no podré soportarlo_

 _Yo te recomiendo que no hagas nada por el momento_ Dijo Inteligencia _Corremos el riesgo de que piense que te han golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza_

 _¡Estoy tan contenta de volver a verle!_ Chilló Felicidad.

 _Yo también. Es incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba_ Añadió Amor, con voz soñadora.

"Amor, Felicidad, no estáis ayudando" Suspiró Raven con cansancio.

 _¿Os habéis fijado que estaba a nuestro lado cuando nos hemos despertado?_ Siguió Felicidad como si Raven no hubiese dicho nada _¿Creéis que se habrá quedado con nosotras toda la noche?_

Raven se sonrojó profundamente al pensar en ello pero descartó rápidamente la idea "No digas estupideces. Seguramente acababa de llegar"

 _Justo en el momento en el que te despiertas. Es mucha coincidencia_ Señaló Inteligencia.

Raven iba a replicar algo pero entonces la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de unos sesenta o setenta años, vestido con un elegante traje de tres piezas y pajarita.

"Buenos días señorita Raven, me alegra ver que ya se ha despertado. ¿Como se encuentra?"

"¿Quien demonios eres tú?" La pregunta salió con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, pero se sentía incomoda al estar en una situación tan vulnerable frente a un desconocido.

"Batman"

Raven miró al hombre con incredulidad "No te ofendas, pero lo dudo"

"Solo por una vez me gustaría que alguien me creyese cuando digo eso" El hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano "Alfred Pennyworth a su servicio"

"Ah, Raven, veo que ya has conocido a Alfred" Dijo Robin, entrando de nuevo.

Alfred le dedicó una mirada severa "Señorito Richard, me parece muy desconsiderado de su parte que haya dejado sola a nuestra invitada teniendo en cuenta lo desorientada y confundida que debe estar"

"Lo siento Alfred, era por el trabajo, ya sabes lo pesados que pueden ser" Dijo Robin avergonzado.

Alfred soltó una especie de bufido y volvió a centrarse en Raven "El señorito Richard me ha informado de su condición especial así que imagino que en poco tiempo estará perfectamente recuperada. En cualquier caso" Alfred sacó un comunicador y lo dejó en la mesita al lado de la cama "Si me necesita por cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme. La mansión es bastante grande de modo que yo no le recomiendo que ande por los pasillos sola, al menos hasta que no se haya acostumbrado"

"De acuerdo" Raven habló con voz monótona pero por dentro estaba cada vez más confundida. ¿Estaba en una mansión? Y por la forma en que iba vestido el tal Alfred parecía ser un mayordomo.

"Ah si" Alfred se paró antes de salir "He dejado sus objetos personales en el armario que tiene en frente, sin embargo no he podido evitar fijarme en que ha traído muy pocas prendas de vestir. SI me permite la indiscreción, yo le recomendaría ir de compras, si planea prolongar su estancia con nosotros"

Raven se sonrojó levemente "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta"

Alfred hizo un ultimo saludo con la cabeza y los dejó solos.

Robin tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro "Lo se, es todo un personaje"

Raven solo pudo asentir "Robin, ¿Donde estoy?"

"En la mansión Wayne" Respondió Robin como si fuese obvio.

"¿La mansión Wayne?" Raven no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa en su voz "¿A santo de que estás viviendo tú en la mansión Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne es mi padre" La confusión de Raven debió ser palpable porque él siguió explicándose "Bueno, padre adoptivo, en realidad. Me adoptó poco después de que mis padres muriesen"

Oh. Eso tenia más sentido. Un poco al menos. Pensó en lo que sabía de Bruce Wayne. Era el dueño de una de las mayores compañías del mundo y uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del país, sin embargo su vida publica estaba llena de escándalos, era un playboy y un mujeriego, se le había visto varias veces llegar a fiestas acompañado de varias mujeres o entrando con una y luego saliendo con otra distinta. Como era posible que Industrias Wayne siguiese teniendo tanto éxito pese a estar liderada por un incompetente como Bruce Wayne era algo que Raven aún no acababa de entender.

Sin embargo había algo que no encajaba "Pensé que habías dicho que estarías viviendo con Batman, mientras estuvieses en Gotham"

La sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó "Deben de haberte golpeado mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, normalmente eres más lista que esto"

Por un segundo no entendió lo que estaba diciendo, pero luego las piezas encajaron en su cabeza y solo pudo mirarle con incredulidad "¿Estás intentando decir que Bruce Wayne es Batman?"

"Me ha costado un buen rato convencerle de que me permita revelarte su identidad, así que hazme un favor, intenta no sonar tan incrédula cuando le conozcas"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Raven aún no estaba convencida "¿De verdad que no me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Raven, ¿quien sino Bruce Wayne podría tener tanto dinero como para construir los gadgets que usa Batman? Por no hablar del Batmobil. Y no solo eso, Bruce Wayne estuvo desaparecido durante más de diez años, nadie sabe donde fue ni que estuvo haciendo pero regresó a Gotham pocos meses después de que Batman apareciese por primera vez"

Viéndolo de ese modo resultaba incluso demasiado obvio "¿Y nadie en toda la ciudad se ha dado cuenta de eso?"

"Nadie se da cuenta por el mismo motivo por el que a ti te ha costado tanto creerlo, porque todos piensan que Bruce Wayne es un idiota descerebrado incapaz incluso de vestirse por su cuenta sin la ayuda de su mayordomo. Esa es su otra mascara, la que lleva cuando no es Batman. Creo que solo yo, Alfred y Barbara hemos podido ver al hombre que se esconde detrás del murciélago y el playboy"

Raven estuvo apunto de preguntar quien era Barbara pero tampoco quería parecer entrometida. Y tampoco tenia ningún derecho a estar haciendo preguntas teniendo en cuenta que ella misma aún no había explicado porque estaba ahí.

"Oye, espero que no te importe, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Si quieres, cuando estés mejor, le puedes pedir a Alfred que te enseñe la mansión, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos"

Raven asintió, ocultando su decepción por volver a separarse de él tan pronto "Supongo que debes trabajar en industrias Wayne. ¿Que haces? ¿Trabajo de oficina? ¿Eres el chico de los recados? ¿O simplemente le preparas el café a los peces gordos"

Él le dio una sonrisa que no supo descifrar "Un poco de todo. Volveré en unas cuatro horas, cinco como mucho"

* * *

Siguiendo el consejo de Robin, en cuanto estuvo mejor y se hubo curado a si misma, Raven le pidió a Alfred que le enseñase la mansión.

El sitio era ridículamente grande, contando los terrenos que la rodeaban, si bien la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban desocupadas.

"Me temo sin embargo que no voy a poder mostrarte la Batcueva" Le advirtió Alfred, leyendo sus pensamientos "El Señor Bruce no aprobaría que te llevase allí sin él presente"

Raven asintió con comprensión, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada "¿Donde está de todas formas? ¿Algún edifico abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad?"

"En absoluto. Se encuentra bajo nuestros pies. Ahí abajo hay un gran numero de túneles y cavernas, ni siquiera el señor Bruce ha logrado explorarlos por completo. Casualmente la más grande de todas ellas está justo debajo de la mansión Wayne y ese fue el sitio que el Señor Bruce eligió para montar su base. En toda la mansión hay varios pasadizos y entradas ocultas que llevan hasta allí"

La atención de Raven se vio atraída por una serie de fotos que había encima de una mesa. Sonrió con cariño al ver una imagen de Robin cuando no debía tener más de diez años, acompañado por bruce Wayne.

"Esa foto la hicimos la noche en que el señorito Richard descubrió lo que hacía el señor Bruce por las noches. El señor Bruce aceptó dejarle acompañarlo pero solo cuando estuviese preparado. A partir de ese día el señorito Richard entrenó sin descanso, tanto con Batman, como él solo, y menos de dos años después..." Alfred presionó el marco de la foto y la imagen dio la vuelta, revelando una distinta. En esa nueva fotografía se podían ver a Batman y Robin parados enfrente del Batmobil.

"Parece bastante contento" Dijo Raven, observando la sonrisa en el joven rostro de Robin.

Alfred se río entre dientes "Yo más bien diría que estaba emocionado. Si mal no recuerdo se pasó casi veinte minutos mirándose al espejo, la primera vez que se puso el traje. El señor Bruce tuvo que amenazarlo con que se iría sin él"

Raven se río suavemente al imaginarse la escena "Le habéis echado de menos ¿verdad?"

Alfred tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro "Por supuesto. El señor Bruce es como un hijo para mí, lo cual convierte al señorito Richard en mi nieto. Y él nunca lo admitirá, pero su marcha afectó mucho al Señor Bruce. Las primeras semanas estuvo mucho más hosco y malhumorado de lo habitual. Se encerró en la cueva vio ni habló con nadie, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia"

"¿Acaso discutieron?" Preguntó Raven, recordando que Robin le había dicho que no había ningún problema entre él y Batman.

"En absoluto, pero el Señor Bruce no ha tenido una vida fácil en lo que se refiere a perder a seres queridos y por eso le resultó complicado aceptar la marcha de su hijo, sin embargo al final acabó entendiendo que Robin no podía seguir creciendo a la sombra de Batman, del mismo modo que Richard Grayson no podía seguir a la sombra de Bruce Wayne"

Raven no estaba segura de como sentirse. Siempre había pensado en los Titanes como su familia, su única familia, y sabía que los demás sentían lo mismo, incluso Estrella le había dicho en una ocasión que ellos significaban mucho más para ella que la gente que había dejado en su planeta natal. Pero ese no parecía ser el caso de Robin, él si tenía otra familia, una que también lo amaba. Se alegraba por él pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse como si ella y el resto de Titanes fuesen prescindibles.

"¿Va todo bien señorita?" Preguntó Alfred, notando la expresión triste en su rostro.

"Si, perfectamente. Tan solo necesito meditar un poco. Hace casi un día entero que no lo hago y eso afecta al control de mis poderes" Mintió Raven sin problemas, aunque lo cierto era que no le iria del todo mal meditar un poco.

"Por supuesto. El señorito Richard nos ha puesto al corriente de ese detalle. Si lo desea puedo acompañarla de vuelta a su habitación y la dejaré tranquila para que pueda meditar en paz"

"Creo que seré capaz de volver yo sola, pero gracias por la oferta"

"En ese caso empezaré a preparar la comida. ¿Tiene usted alguna preferencia culinaria en particular?"

"Ugh..." Raven prefirió no comentarle que la dieta en la Torre de los Titanes consistía básicamente en pizza, comida china y comida basura "No, cualquier cosa me va bien"

"Será una sorpresa entonces. Por cierto, el señorito Richard también me ha comentado que es usted muy aficionada a la lectura. Siguiendo el pasillo que tiene a su izquierda encontrará la biblioteca de la mansión. La invitó a que vaya allí en cualquier momento"

La idea original de Raven había sido volver a su habitación para meditar pero lo cierto era que hacía bastante tiempo que no se compraba ningún libro nuevo, y los que tenia en la Torre ya se los sabía prácticamente de memoria de modo que decidió ir a la biblioteca a ojear un poco lo que había.

Al igual que todo lo demás en la mansión la biblioteca era enorme, aunque estaba bien iluminada e incluso tenia una chimenea con un fuego medio encendido. La cantidad de libros que había también era abrumadora, dudaba que incuso en toda una vida tuviese tiempo de leerlos todos.

Cerca de la chimenea había tres sillones y una mesa con varios libros encima, y un trozo de papel, lo cual llamó su atención. Al acercarse más vio que había algo escrito en el papel, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al leerlo.

 _Raven, supuse que vendrías aquí, me he tomado la molestia de seleccionar_ _los libros que creo serán más de tu agrado, espero haber acertado- Richard_


	8. Chapter 8

"Deduzco por tu expresión que elegí bien"

Raven levantó la vista sorprendida. Había estado tan absorta en el libro que estaba leyendo que no había oído a Robin entrando en la biblioteca.

"Que puedo decir, parece que me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba" Respondió Raven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Me gusta pensar pensar que lo hago" Robin se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente suyo "Te he echado de menos" Raven le miró sorprendida y él se apresuró a aclarar "¡A todos! Os he echado de menos a todos. ¿Como van las cosas por ahí?"

"Lo sabrías si llamases más a menudo" Las palabras sonaron más bruscas de lo que ella pretendía y al instante se sintió mal "Lo siento. Se que nada de esto resulta fácil para ti"

"No, tienes razón, os prometí que mantendría un contacto constante y no lo he cumplido. Lo cual nos lleva al motivo de tu repentina aparición en Gotham"

Raven palideció notablemente "¿Como dices?"

"Vamos Raven, no te hagas la tonta conmigo" Le recriminó Robin con una leve sonrisa "Se perfectamente porque estás aquí. No me llevó demasiado tiempo deducirlo"

Raven se sonrojó furiosamente ¿Robin sabía que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Como? Apenas habían hablado unos minutos en todo el día ¿De verdad había sido tan obvia?...

"Has venido a comprobar como estoy ¿verdad?"

Las palabras de Robin interrumpieron su tren de pensamiento "¿Que?"

"No disimules, Raven, se que es por eso. Obviamente todos estáis preocupados por mí y como yo apenas os estoy diciendo nada habéis decidido que uno viniese a Gotham para comprobar como lo estoy llevando. Y resulta evidente que tu eras la única opción; Chico Bestia tiene la piel de color verde, Cyborg no hace falta ni mencionarlo y Estrella podría perfectamente llevar tatuada la palabra _Alienígena_ en la frente. De todos tú eres la única capaz de mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar demasiado la atención"

Raven se quedó sin palabras. Una parte de ella quería agarrar a Robin de por los hombros y sacudirle mientras le gritaba _¡Estás equivocado en todo, idiota. He venido a decirte que te amo y necesito que vuelvas!_ pero la otra parte se sintió de repente muy insegura.

Robin había asumido que había venido como parte de el equipo porque era incapaz de pensar en ella como algo más que una compañera o una amiga, lo cual dejaba más que claro que no tenia ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos por ella. Confesarle el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido a Gotham no conseguiría nada salvo hacer que las cosas entre ellos se volviesen incomodas, y que ella probablemente acabase con el corazón roto después de que él le dijese que no sentía la mismo.

"No se te escapa una ¿verdad?"

Algo parecido a la decepción parpadeó durante un segundo en los ojos de Robin, pero sucedió tan deprisa que Raven supuso que se lo había imaginado "Mira, os agradezco que os preocupéis por mí, se que podría haber hecho un esfuerzo por contactaros más pero te aseguro que esto no es necesario. Estoy bien"

Raven cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho "A mí no me parece que estés bien. Si estuvieras bien ya habrías vuelto a Jump City y sin embargó aquí sigues"

 _A menos que hayas decidido dejar el equipo para siempre_ Pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

"Es más complicado que eso" Intentó explicar Robin.

"Igual solo es complicado porque tú lo haces de ese modo" Poco a poco la voz de Raven se fue tiñendo de rabia "Para ser alguien que siempre nos ha animado a afrontar nuestros problemas de frente, se te da muy bien cerrarte en banda cuando a ti te conviene"

Robin entrecerró los ojos "Eso no es justo"

"Tampoco es justo que yo, Cyborg, Estrella y Chico Bestia hayamos pasado el ultimo mes en ascuas sin saber si algún día te dignaras a volver con nosotros o no. Se sincero Robin ¿Si te pidiese ahora mismo que volvieras a casa conmigo, lo harías?" Robin apartó la mirada y eso fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba "Justo lo que pensaba"

Sintiéndose como una autentica tonta por haber hecho todo ese viaje para nada, Raven se levantó y estaba apunto de transportarse de vuelta a la Torre de los Titanes, cuando notó la mano de Robin sobre su hombro.

"Raven, espera" Ella se planteó ignorarle e irse de todas formas, pero sus siguientes palabras la detuvieron "Por favor. Tienes razón, no estoy bien, no del todo"

Raven se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarle a los ojos. Odiaba la forma en que Robin la hacía sentirse tan confundida e insegura con sus emociones. En pocos minutos había pasado de querer besara Robin, a estar enfadada con él y ahora a querer consolarle. Acostumbrada como estaba a sentir lo mínimo posible, esa montaña rusa la tenia agotada.

"No puedo regresar contigo contigo todavía" Seguía diciendo Robin, ajeno a como ella se estaba sintiendo "Aún no me siento listo para eso, pero me alegra que estés aquí. Y me gustaría que te quedases, al menos por unos días"

La idea nunca había sido quedarse en Gotham demasiado tiempo, independientemente de como fuesen las cosas con Robin, pero algo en su mirada le dijo que realmente necesitaba un amigo cerca.

"Voy a tener que ir de compras" Robin la miró confundido "Alfred tiene razón, si voy a quedarme necesitaré más ropa de la que llevo"

* * *

Después de terminar de comer Robin se ofreció a llevar a Raven al centro de la ciudad para ocuparse de sus compras, lo cual supuso el primer problema.

"No" Raven negó con la cabeza "Ni de broma, no pienso subirme a eso"

 _Eso_ era la moto de Robin. Obviamente no era la misma moto que usaba en Jump CIty pero Raven lo había visto conducir las suficientes veces como para saber que montarse en ese trasto con él era un suicidio.

"Estamos demasiado lejos para ir andando y aparcar uno de los coches de Bruce en el centro es casi imposible" Intentó explicarle él.

"Robin..."

"No me llames así" Le espetó él "Lo siento, pero por favor preferiría que no me llamases Robin"

Raven se estremeció un poco ante su tono "¿Richard entonces?"

"Puedes llamarme Dick si lo prefieres"

"¿Dick?" Raven no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

"Es un apodo. Casi todo el mundo me llama así, hasta Bruce"

"Ya supongo que es un apodo, pero ¿Dick? ¿En serio?"

"Ya sufrí bastantes burlas por eso cuando era niño así que no empieces tú también" Le pidió Robin.

"Lo que tú digas... Dick"

"Ahora me arrepiento de haberte dicho nada" Robin se subió a la moto y se puso el caso "Vamos sube, te prometo que iré despacio"

La idea de Robin de ir despacio se distanciaba mucho de la suya. Apenas hubieron dejado atras la mansion, aceleró la moto hasta tal punto que Raven se agarró con fuerza a su cintura y cerró los ojos, convencida de que iban a morir.

"Ya hemos llegado. Hay un par de tiendas por aquí cerca que creo que..." Robin se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Raven seguía sin soltarle "Uhh... ¿Raven? Ya no nos movemos, puedes bajar de la moto"

Raven abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y se bajó de la moto echa una furia "¡No pienso volver a subirme a ese trasto contigo!"

"Vamos, no ha sido tan malo" Se río Robin "Venga, acompáñame, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar algo que sea de tu agrado"

Por fortuna ir de compras con Raven era infinitamente más sencillo que ir con Estrella, algo por lo que Robin estaba eternamente agradecido. Pese al gran cariño y afecto que tenia por su compañera alienígena Robin sabía que con ella se hubiesen pasado por lo menos cuatro horas recorriendo todas las tiendas de ropa de la manzana antes de que se decidiese por una sola pieza, en cambio Raven no tardó más de veinte minutos en en elegir un par de pantalones, tres camisetas y una chaqueta. Pensó que igual se estaba pasando, más teniendo en cuenta que era Robin quien estaba pagando y no ella, pero al menos de ese modo ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse por tener ropa de civil si surgía la necesidad.

"Gracias por eso" Dijo Raven cuando salieron de la tienda "No pensé en llevar nada de dinero cuando dejé la Torre"

Robin le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano "Bueno, sería más o menos lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de nuestros fondos proceden de mi cuenta bancaria"

Raven le miró sorprendida "Pensaba que el ayuntamiento de Jump CIty era quien nos daba el dinero"

"Nos dan algo" Reconoció Robin "Pero sinceramente ¿Te has parado a pensar en cuanto tenemos que pagar en daños materiales cada vez que salimos a combatir el crimen? Si dependiésemos solo de lo que nos da el ayuntamiento no habríamos durado ni un mes"

"¿Así que todo este tiempo nos ha estado pagando las facturas tu padre adoptivo multimillonario?" Preguntó Raven incrédula.

"He dicho que el dinero proviene de mi cuenta bancaria, no la de Bruce. Tengo trabajo ¿recuerdas?"

"Si pero lo que haces es..." Raven cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que él no le había aclarado en que consistia exactamente su trabajo "Dick ¿que trabajo tienes?"

"Dirijo la división de ciencias aplicadas de Industrias Wayne" Declaró Robin tranquilamente, como si no fuese gran cosa "No me mires así, lo llevo haciendo desde que tenia trece años. No olvides que soy un genio"

"¿Y como te las has ingeniado para seguir haciendo eso desde Jump CIty?"

Robin se encogió de hombros "La mayor parte del trabajo consiste en asignar presupuestos, aprobar nuevos proyectos y supervisar contrataciones. Nada que no pueda hacerse por ordenador. Y si necesitaba hablar con alguien hacía una videollamada y ya está. En lo que al resto de Gotham se refiere, he estado el ultimo par de años en el extranjero y acabo de regresar la semana pasada"

"¿La semana pasada?"

"Fue idea de Bruce que me mantuviese escondido un tiempo. Dijo que alguien podría atar cabos si yo regresaba a Gotham al mismo tiempo que Robin desaparecía de Jump City. Puede sonar algo paranoico pero esa paranoia le ha mantenido vivo todos estos años y de todas formas el Joker descubrió mi identidad de modo que no está de más ser aún más cuidadoso"

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido"

Pasaron un rato más en silencio antes de que Robin preguntase "Entonces ¿Que te apetece hacer ahora?"

Raven la miró confundida "¿Disculpa?"

"Tú eres la invitada así que tenemos que hacer lo que tú quieras. Alfred ha insistido en ello. Así que ¿que prefieres? Podemos seguir andando si quieres, hay un parque aquí cerca, o podemos ir a ver una película"

Raven se sonrojó. Pasear por el parque, ir a ver una película juntos... ¿Robin se daba cuenta de que casi parecía que estuviesen en una cita?

El pensamiento la hizo detenerse en seco. ¿Estaban en una cita? No, imposible. Simplemente habían ido de compras... Y él había pagado por todo. Pero eso era inevitable porque ella no tenia dinero. Y ahora simplemente estaban paseando. Dos amigos pasando tiempo juntos. A solas. Un chico y una chica.

 _Eso me suena a una cita_ Susurró Amor en su mente.

"Cállate Amor"

Robin la miró extrañado "¿Has dicho algo?"

"No, nada..."

"¡Richie!" Una voz chillona sonó a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo a Raven.

Robin cerró los ojos, conteniendo una mueca de disgusto "Mierda"

Raven se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica joven, de la misma edad que ellos, alta rubia, muy guapa, que se acercaba a ellos.

"Que alegría volver a verte RIchie. Me dijeron que habías vuelto a la ciudad hace unos días pero no he sabido nada de ti desde entonces" Dijo la chica, ignorando por completo a Raven o ni siquiera notando su presencia .

"He estado bastante ocupado, Samantha, tenía mucho que ponerme al día con la empresa de mi padre" La voz de Robin sonaba tensa y era evidente que no se sentía cómodo con la situación.

"Seguro que puedes conseguir algo de tiempo para divertirte" La tal Samantha pasó su mano por el brazo de Robin "¿Por que no me acompañas? Podríamos ir a tomar algo y ponernos al día"

Raven decidió que ya había tenido bastante "Disculpa, pero él ya tiene planes"

"¿Y tú quien eres?" Preguntó Samantha, fijándose por primera vez en ella.

"Su novia"

Raven pudo sentir claramente la sorpresa de Robin ante esas palabras, pese a que él no lo demostró exteriormente, y no podía culparle. Ella misma no entendía por que demonios había dicho eso pero ahora ya estaba hecho de modo que para interpretar el papel, abrazó a Robin, alejandoló lo máximo posible de esa chica.

"¿Novia? ¿Es una broma, verdad Richie? ¿Como puedes salir con alguien así? Por dios, mirarla. Está tan pálida que parece medio muerta"

Auch. Esas palabras dieron justo en el blanco. Normalmente no le importaría en absoluto lo que otras personas opinasen de ella, pero que esa chica la recordase, delante de Robin, lo poco atractiva que era, hizo que sus inseguridades aumentasen y se sintió como una autentica idiota por haber tenido en algún momento la esperanza de que Robin también pudiese amarla.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Robin se encaró con Samantha "¿Quien te has creído que eres? Primero tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quien puedo o no puedo salir, y segundo, y más importante, Rachel no solo es mucho más guapa que tú, sino también mejor persona así que no te atrevas a criticarla"

Dicho esto Robin cogió la mano de Raven y se alejaron de allí sin mirar atrás.

Raven estaba tan aturdida que solo podía formar un pensamiento coherente.

 _Me ha llamado atractiva. Robin me encuentra atractiva_

Su corazón se calentó con esa idea. Claro a ella nunca le había importado demasiado su imagen. No se pasaba todo el día comprando ropa bonita, maquillaje y otros accesorios, para verse bien, como hacía Estrella, pero cuando el chico del que estaba enamorada decía que la encontraba atractiva, resultaba muy complicado no sentirse halagada por ello.

"Lo siento mucho por eso" Se disculpó Robin, después de que estuviesen varios minutos en silencio "Samantha y yo fuimos juntos a varias clases en el instituto. Ella siempre estuvo interesada en mí pero yo nunca compartí ese interés, no me gusta su personalidad, ni su actitud. Estoy seguro de que habrás podido ver por que. Además, odio que me llamen RIchie"

Raven asintió distraídamente "¿De verdad crees que soy guapa?"

"Antes has dicho que soy más guapa que ella. ¿De verdad lo piensas o solo lo has dicho para quedar bien?"

Robin la miró estupefacto "Pues claro que creo que eres guapa. Siempre me lo has parecido. Desde el día en que te conocí. Aunque creo que si te lo hubiese dicho entonces probablemente me habrías mandado a otra dimensión"

Raven se río suavemente y agachó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se alegró un poco de ver que Robin también se había sonrojado "No descartes que también vaya a hacerlo ahora de todos modos. Por cierto ¿Antes me has llamado Rachel?"

Robin se encogió de hombros "Raven no es un nombre demasiado común así que pensé que era mejor prevenir que curar. Y ya que estamos discutiendo quien dijo que, tú también me debes una explicación, _novia"_

Raven mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo "Vi que estabas bastante incomodo y pensé que diciendo eso la alejaría de ti... Admito que no ha salido exactamente como esperaba"

Robin sonrió "Me alegra ver que me sigues cuidando las espaldas"

Raven le devolvió la sonrisa "Eso siempre. Ambos sabemos como acabarías si no estoy yo para cuidarte"

La cara de Robin se contrajo un poco con eso, pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad "Bueno, una vez superado este desagradable incidente ¿Has decidido ya lo que quieres hacer?"

"En realidad" Empezó Raven con una sonrisa picara "Hay algo que me muero por hacer desde que llegue a Gotham, pero tendremos que volver a la mansión para ella"

"¿De que se trata?"

"Quiero ver la Batcueva"


	9. Chapter 9

**Objetivo que me he marcado mientras dure la cuarentena; Aprovechar el tiempo libre para terminar historias que tengo pendiente desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo.**

 **¿Lo conseguiré?... Probablemente no. Pero, mientras tanto, aquí tenéis este capitulo.**

"Para alguien tan intimidante como Batman tiene su guarida decorada de una forma bastante... Peculiar" Comentó Raven, mirando a su alrededor "Es decir, puede entender, hasta cierto punto, lo de la carta del Joker pero ¿A que vienen el dinosaurio y la moneda gigante?"

Robin sonrió "Mejor no preguntes"

Después de regresar de su viaje de compras, Robin cumplió su petición, y la había llevado hasta la Batcueva, y, a pesar de sus recientes burlas, Raven estaba mucho más que impresionada con lo que estaba viendo.

"Entonces dices que cuando Bruce lo encontró esto era solo roca ¿verdad? Tuvo que construirlo todo desde cero"

Robin asintió "Si. Y obviamente lo hizo él solo, únicamente con la ayuda de Alfred"

"Es impresionante" Admitió Raven "Debieron tardar meses en hacer todo esto"

"Bueno, algunas de las modificaciones se han ido haciendo a medida que pasaban los años" Explicó Robin "Por ejemplo hace unos cuatro años tuvimos que implementar medidas de seguridad adicionales en un radio superior al que teníamos porque nos dimos cuenta de que se puede llegar hasta aquí a través de túneles subterráneos que atraviesan toda Gotham"

Raven tarareó, siguiendo pasando su mirada por toda la cueva. Una zona con varias vitrinas llamó su atención, y fue hacia allí.

Robin abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba observando Raven "¡Raven, espera! No..."

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Raven estaba frente a las vitrinas, observando los trajes que contenían. La mayoría eran trajes viejos de Bruce, sin embargo el ultimo...

"Bonito atuendo" Raven tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

Robin la fulminó con la mirada "Ni una palabra, te lo advierto"

Raven puso cara de inocencia "¿Por que? Estoy segura de que te quedaba impecable. Ya me imagino que debías ser el terror de los criminales. ¿Quien no se asustaria al ver a un chico de 13 años, vestido como un semáforo...?" La sonrisa de Raven se ensanchó "... Y sin pantalones"

Robin gimió. Raven se estaba refiriendo al primer traje que había usado, cuando era muy joven. Tal como su querida compañera había señalado, el traje no tenía pantalones y dejaba todas las piernas al descubierto. Por algún extraño motivo, en aquel entonces, ni a él ni a Bruce les pareció un detalle importante.

"Está bien, ya te has burlado ¿Podemos dejarlo estar, por favor?"

"Oh, no lo creo. Espera a que los demás se enteren de esto"

Robin la miró alarmado "No lo harías"

"¿Y por que no?" Raven colocó sus manos en su cadera "¿Que me ofreces a cambio de mi silencio?"

Robin se quedó pensando en algo que pudiese interesarle a Raven, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Al menos nada que ella no pudiese conseguir por si misma.

Raven finalmente decidió dejar de torturarlo "Relájate, Bird Boy. Te estoy tomando el pelo. No se lo diré a nadie. Prefiero ser la única en saber que antes te pasabas todo el día mostrando tus piernas"

Robin alzó una ceja "No creo que precisamente tú seas la apropiada para burlarte sobre eso"

Raven se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que quería decir "Cierra el pico. Al menos mi traje no parece estar basado en las luces de un semáforo"

"Oh ¿Eso piensas? Tiene gracia, no recuerdo que tuvieras ninguna queja de mi traje cuando te lo probaste. ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? ¿Algo de que la mascara te hacia sentir súper?"

Un dulce rubor cubrió las mejillas de Raven al recordar ese particular episodio. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada como cuando Robin la pilló con su traje puesto. Claro que no había sido solo ella, sino todo el equipo, pero eso no era excusa.

"Ya te pedí disculpas por eso" Musitó ella, sin querer pensar más en ello "Fue una estupidez. No debí permitir que los demás lo hiciesen, y menos aún dejadme convencer para unirme a ellos. Entiendo que estuvieras molesto, cuando nos viste"

"En realidad me sentí halagado" Robin sonrió y se acercó para susurrarle al oído "Y, para que conste, creo que el traje te quedaba muy bien"

El corazón de Raven empezó a latir como loco ante la proximidad con Robin y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Dentro de su mente, sus emociones estaban teniendo una batalla furiosa, cada una gritándole lo que debía hacer ahora mismo.

Al parecer la opinión mayoritaria era que debía besar a Robin de inmediato pero, por suerte, todavía le quedaba bastante sensatez y autocontrol para darse cuenta de la inmensa estupidez que supondría hacer eso.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que distrajese esos pensamientos, y sus ojos se fijaron en lo que parecía ser otra vitrina para trajes, solo que esta estaba cubierta y no se podía ver lo que había dentro.

"¿Eso es otro traje?"

Le pareció que los ojos de Robin se ensanchaban durante un instante, pero sucedió tan rápido que tal vez solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

"Si, pero aún no está terminado. Bruce y Alfred llevan unas semanas trabajando en él. Lo siento, pero me matarían si dejo que lo veas" Dijo mientras la sujetaba suavemente del hombro y la alejaba de allí "Venga, aún no has visto todo lo que tenemos aquí abajo. En comparación a esto, la Torre no es nada"

Raven frunció el ceño, confundida ante la repentina actitud de Robin, pero no protestó y dejó que Robin le enseñase cada palmo de la Batcueva, el equipamiento, los vehículos, lar armas, etc

"Por cierto, imagino que en mi ausencia habréis mantenido el mismo ritmo de entrenamientos ¿verdad?" Preguntó Robin, después de mostrarle la zona que estaba habilitada para entrenar.

"Uhhhh..." Raven se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, sin querer admitir que no habían entrenado ni un solo día desde que él se fue "Si, claro, por supuesto"

Robin la miró con sospecha "No habéis entrenado en absoluto ¿Me equivoco?"

"... Tal vez"

Robin suspiró y la cogió de la mano "Pues vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo"

"Tienes que estar de broma" Se quejó Raven.

"Sabes que yo nunca bromeo con el entrenamiento" Robin se separó unos pasos de ella y adoptó una posición defensiva "Venga. Quiero ver cuanto has olvidado. Y recuerda, nada de poderes"

Raven estaba bastante molesta con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero hizo lo que Robin le pedía. Siendo honesta, así no era en absoluto como imaginaba que irían las cosas al pensar que por fin iba a poder ver la Batcueva.

Ella atacó primero, con una combinación de puñetazo, codazo y patada, pero Robin lo esquivó todo sin problemas.

"Bien. Me alegra ver que al menos no has perdido velocidad" Dijo Robin, mientras se agachaba para esquivar una patada alta.

Raven lo fulminó con la mirada "Solo ha pasado un mes, y no es como si nos hubiésemos estado todo el día holgazaneando en el sofá"

Robin alzó una ceja burlona "¿Chico Bestia y Cyborg van añadidos a esa afirmación?"

"Prefiero no responder a eso" Raven intentó nuevamente atacar, pero sin mejor resultado que antes "Imagino que tú habrás estado entrenado sin descanso las 24 horas del día"

"Más o menos" Admito él "Pero el único con quien puedo entrenar aquí es Bruce y, francamente, empiezo a cansarme de que me patee el trasero cada día"

"Oh ¿Así que me estás usando como bálsamo para curar tu orgullo herido?" Comentó Raven secamente.

Robin bloqueó el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su rostro y rodeó su cintura con su brazo, provocando que la espalda de Raven quedase presionada contra su pecho.

"Yo nunca haría eso... A ti no" Susurró Robin contra su oído, provocando que un nuevo escalofrío de placer recorriese todo el cuerpo de Raven.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo bastante fuerte para obligarlo a soltarla, y puso algo de distancia entre ambos. Empezaba a notar problemas para respirar (y no precisamente debido al ejercicio físico) y todo su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo. ¿Robin tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Iba a decirle que ya había tenido bastante entrenamiento por el momento (porque honestamente, no confiaba en su propio control si la cosa seguía así por mucho tiempo) pero entonces él se movió tan rápido que no lo vio venir.

Robin la agarró de la muñeca y la cintura, y usó una llave de judo para derribarla al suelo. Antes incluso de que ella pudiese pensar en moverse, él se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y le agarró ambas muñecas, sujetandoselas encima de la cabeza con una sola mano.

"Yo gano" Robin parecía extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo, y había algo en la forma en que la miraba... No sabía lo que era, pero estaba provocando que su estomaga se revolviese con nerviosismo, y no precisamente en el mal sentido.

"Eso parece" De algún modo logró que su sonase con su tono neutro habitual. Forcejeó un poco para liberarse de su agarre "¿Puedes soltarme ahora?"

"No estoy seguro de si quiero hacerlo" Él acercó su rostro al de ella "En realidad me estoy preguntando que debería hacer ahora contigo"

Raven estaba totalmente pasmada por sus palabras y acciones. Peor aún, su cuerpo empezaba a excitarse y no estaba segura de por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de controlarlo.

"Dick ¿Que estás...?"

Sin embargo le fue imposible seguir porque Robin presionó suavemente su mano contra sus labios, silenciando sus palabras "Shhhh. No hables"

Raven se quedó muy quieta, incapaz de comprender o procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía notar la calidez de la mano de Robin presionada contra sus labios. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y su corazón parecía apunto de salir de su pecho. Finalmente fue capaz de asentir levemente, para hacerle entender que estaría en silencio.

Él retiró su mano muy lentamente, permitiendo que sus dedos pudiesen trazar la forma de sus labios. Su otra mano también soltó sus muñecas, pero Raven no hizo el más mínimo intento de moverse. Lo estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos violetas muy abiertos, expectante por descubrir lo que él haría o diría a continuación.

"Raven yo..." Robin tragó saliva varias veces "...Quiero besarte. He querido besarte desde hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Te enfadarías si lo hago?"

Raven intentó contestar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta y solo pudo quedarse mirando a Robin con la boca abierta. Dentro de su cabeza, sus emociones estaban gritando en tal descontrol que resultaba un milagro que aún no hubiese sufrido una crisis nerviosa.

El silencio se prolongó hasta el punto de que Robin lo interpretó como una señal de que había cometido un gran error al confesarle sus sentimientos, más aún de esa forma.

"Lo siento" Se levantó de inmediato de encima de ella, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado "Lo siento mucho, Rae. Esto ha sido una estupidez, no debería haberlo hecho. Por favor, olvida que esto ha pasado"

Robin parecía apunto de irse, y dejarla allí sola, lo cual hizo que sus emociones se pusieran de acuerdo para gritarle al mismo tiempo.

 _¡MUÉVETE, IDIOTA, NO DEJES QUE SE MARCHE ASÍ!_

Eso finalmente logró hacer que Raven saliese de su transe, y se levantó a toda velocidad para detener a Robin, antes de que pudiese dar ni un paso.

"¡Espera! Espera, por favor, no te vayas. Yo..." Ni siquiera sabía que decir. Apenas era capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente "¿P-Por que quieres besarme?"

"Porque me gustas, Rae" Respondió Robin con una sonrisa triste "No como una amiga, o una hermana, sino como algo más. Algo _**mucho**_ más"

Una sensación cálida estalló en el pecho de Raven y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y una pequeña carcajada se escapó de sus labios. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que mostraba una reacción tan emocional ante cualquier cosa, pero a la mierda con eso. El chico al que amaba acababa de decirle que también sentía algo por ella. Se merecía tener una reacción emocional.

Por supuesto Robin no era consciente de eso, y la estaba mirando preocupado al verla actuar de una forma tan atípica en ella "¿Rae? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió, sin dejar de sonreír "Te he mentido"

Robin la miró confundido "¿Que?"

"Te he mentido" Repitió Raven "No estoy aquí como parte del equipo. Los demás ni siquiera saben que he venido, solo se lo dije a Estrella"

"¿Entonces por que...?"

"He venido porque, necesitaba volver a verte. He venido porque, durante el tiempo que has estado fuera, me he dado cuenta de algo que llevo bastante tiempo negándome a mí misma, y necesitaba compartirlo contigo" Colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro "Robin, te amo"

"¿Tú, qué?" Como habían cambiado las tornas. Ahora era él quien estaba sin palabra.

"Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti. Y, respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, no, no me enfadaría en absoluto si me besases"

Por un instante Robin no parecía muy seguro de que hacer, pero eso desapareció rápidamente, y rodeó su cintura con sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

Raven nunca había sentido tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo como en el momento en que los labios de Robin empezaron a moverse contra los suyos y, honestamente, no tenía el más mínimo interés en controlarlas. Un gemido de placer se escapó de su garganta cuando la lengua de Robin se abrió paso entre sus labios e invadió su boca. Ella intentó imitar sus movimientos y responder con el mismo ímpetu, aunque su falta de experiencia en el tema provocaba que no estuviese muy segura de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

Siguieron besándose hasta que una tos a sus espaldas les hizo separarse abruptamente.

En la misma entrada a la cueva por la que habían llegado ellos había parado un hombre de unos treinta o cuarenta años, pelo oscuro, metro noventa de altura, vestido con un elegante traje de negocios. Raven lo reconoció enseguida ya que había visto su rostro varias veces en las noticias y diferentes paginas web.

Bruce Wayne.


End file.
